Nuestro Destino DyS
by Adileyne
Summary: Serena y Darién, han crecido juntos como amigos, cada uno siente un cariño especial, con los años ha perdurado su amistad, circunstancias del destino harán que, una amistad se destruya por Amor. Logrando que sus sentimientos despierten y descubran que hay más amor que amistad.
1. Chapter 1

Prologo

En Tokio

Un hermoso día soleado, una pareja poco tiempo de casados se mudaron, la zona más rica de todo el país. Una joven mujer tenía en sus brazos a una hermosa bebé de cabello amarillo y sus hermosos ojos azules., la madre la sostenía con orgullo y mostrándole su nuevo hogar, esta entro en su casa y miro en el espejo su pequeña niña se parece mucho a su padre, ella tenía el cabello un amarillo más claro en cambio su pequeña lo heredo amarillo como el sol, fuerte y brillantes.

- Serenity.- acercándose a ella, joven de cabello amarillo, estatura un metro ochenta y sonriéndote a su pequeña de solo cinco meses de nacida, miro a su esposa - ¿te gusta la casa?

- Es preciosa.- ella encantada – serena será muy feliz aquí – alzando a la pequeña y sonriéndole - ¿verdad, amor? – la joven noto como serena le sonrió como sí en verdad, supiera lo que le estaba diciendo

- Serena es la princesita de papi.- este quitándosela a su esposa, sostenerla y mimarla – aquí seremos muy felices

- Sí, hiroto.- mirándolo con amor – lo seremos

- Buenas.- acercándose una mujer, pelirroja y blanca como una nieve, con un niño pequeño como de dos años, un tanto moreno y cabellera negra, sus ojos un azul profundo – somos, sus vecinos – alegre

- Hola.- serenity sonriente y acercándose a ella – mucho gusto Serenity de Tsukino – extendiéndole la mano – y el es mi esposo, Hiroto Tsukino

- Un gusto en conocerla.- este extendiéndole la mano izquierda, porque la otra sostenía a la niña – lo siento, estoy sosteniendo a mi hija, no me permite saludarla como es debido

- No se preocupe.- ella – ahora la mala educada soy yo. Soy Luna de Chiba, este es mi hijo Darién tiene dos años de nacido – orgullosa, y no estarlo si a los treinta y cinco años logro quedar embarazada por primera vez, después de doce años de matrimonio, intentos fallidos.

- Me imagino que el pequeño.- esta mirándola, noto que luna no era tan joven para que fuera su primer hijo, debía de tener más - ¿Y solo lo tiene a él? – le pregunto dudosa

- Sí, lo tuve a los treinta y cinco años.- luna feliz y observo la sorpresa de la pareja – sé que es un tanto, sorprendente. Esa edad fue que pude concebir.

- La edad no es importante.- hiroto inclinándose para estar a la altura del pequeño Darién – hola campeón, te presento a mi hija serena. Dentro de unos años será tú mejor amiga

Darién la miro con seriedad y su carita se ilumino, al verla sonreír

- Me sonrió.- niño encantado – mami – jalándole el pantalón para que viera sonreír – ve

Luna sonrió y se inclino para detallar a la pequeña

- Es muy hermosa.- sonriéndole – se parece mucho a usted – mirando a serenity

- Sí, aun que heredo el color de cabello de su padre.- ella alegre

- Estamos a la orden para lo que necesitan.- luna, levantándose para cargar a su hijo – pequeña crece rápido, Darién tenga con quien jugar.

- Pronto.- este – adiós campeón

- Adiós.- luna y él niño de despidió con su manito

Serenity y Hiroto, perdieron de vista a luna

- Mujer muy encantadora.- este, entregándole a la niña – toma, voy a bajar lo que falta

- Aquí te esperamos.- sonriéndote y mirando a su pequeña como bostezaba – tienes sueño, he. Vamos a dormirte

Cuatros años después

Las dos familias, se había vuelto muy buenos amigos, la crianza de los niños lo hacían prácticamente juntos, serena se quedaba algunos días en casa de los Chiba o Darién en casa de los Tsukino.

Hiroto y Artemis se volvieron muy buenos amigos y pensaron en ajuntar a sus hijos en matrimonio, cuando estuviera la edad suficiente.

Luna y Serenity, siempre se la pasaban platicando como seria sí serena y Darién se casaran a su adultez, algo preocupaba a serenity ella veía que Artemis, no estaría vivo, cuando su hijo fuera mayor, fue padre a los cuarenta años y cuando Darién tuviera veinte. Su padre tendría sesenta años. Ahora veía como personas de cincuenta años morían por cualquier enfermedad

El jardín no poseía una cerca y eso daba un gran acceso a las casas de las dos familias, los niños estaban jugando en un parque que Artemis fabrico unos meses antes de que la familia Tsukino se mudara, la niña podía disfrutar con su amigo, horas de diversión

- Dari.- serena acercándose a él – cuando seamos más grande, ¿seguiremos jugando? – mirándolo, preguntándole con inocencia

- No lo sé.- Darién agarrándole la mano y apretándosela sin lastimarla – me encantaría jugar contigo, toda la vida

La niña lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y le dio un beso en la mejilla, el niño no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

- Vamos a seguir jugando.- jalándola y sonriéndose los dos

Seis años después

En casa Tsukino

Darién entro a la casa a buscar a su mejor amiga, a pesar que le llevaba dos años de diferencia, no podía dejar de verla y eso que estudiaban juntos, aun que parezca algo increíble serena tiene una inteligencia superior a cualquier niño de su edad, fue sorprendente como su mamá luna, ex profesora de bilingüe, noto como serena a los cinco años sabía escribir perfectamente su nombre y conocía las silabas, el abecedario y la descubrió leyendo un libro. La pequeña le explico que su madre le enseño a ajuntar palabras y así aprendió a leer., Luna le explico a los padres de la niña que tenían que hacerle una prueba especial para conocer qué nivel estaba sus conocimientos y la prueba dejo a estos padres sin alientos, ahora luna está encargada de enseñarle a los niños, idioma de Inglés y francés, él adolecente la estaba buscando

- Sere.- Darién un tanto cansado en buscarla por toda la casa y no la encontraba, entonces recordó que serena le gustaba estar sentada en la piscina y fue hasta allá corriendo, para llegar más rápido, ahí la encontró y camino a donde se encontraba ella y observo estaba llorando - ¿Qué te pasa?

- Nada.- girándose para no notara sus lagrimas que no dejaban de caer, no quería decirle porque estaba llorando le daba vergüenza.

- Anda dime sere.- Darién moviéndola para que su amiga dijera algo, lo que logro que ella lo abrazara y comenzara a llorar aun más – sere me estás asustando

- Ahora, no puedo jugar más.- soltó en llanto – mamá me dijo, que me he convertido en una señorita y que no puedo estar jugando mucho y menos correr – sin dejar de sollozar - ¡Quiero seguir jugando contigo, quiero ser una niña para siempre!

Al principio, Darién no entendía lo que su amiga le estaba diciendo. Entonces cayó en cuanta que su mamá le explico que las niñas sufrían un cambio a cierta edad, tenían que privarse de tantas cosas porque su cuerpo sufrían muchos cambios para prepararse a convertirse en señoritas y cuando se casaban se convertían en una mujer. Ahora lo sabia su amiga estaba comenzó su nuevo cambio

- Serena.- separándose de ella para mirarla a los ojos – no importa, jugaremos los juegos que puedas hacer y punto, para eso somos amigos – dándole un beso en la frente – a lavarse la carita, que mamá nos está esperando

- Sí.- feliz – espérame – salió corriendo

Darién sonrió

Cinco años después

Preparatoria Hope

Serena se encontraba con su mejor amiga, lita en el jardín de la institución, platicando de los novios que esta había tenia a sus diecisiete años, esta era la más pequeña en edad. Noto como Darién se alejaba con Beryl una chica un poco mayor para su amigo

- Esos dos, van hacer cositas sucias.- entre risa lita – ese Darién, se cree que está muy bueno

- ¿A qué te refieres a cositas sucias? – le pregunto inocentemente – no te estoy entendiendo amiga

Lita la miro con asombro y recordó que su amiga, solo estaba ahí por sus espectaculares notas, que aun es una niña.

- Darse besos.- mintió, esta sabía perfectamente que beryl era conocida por su fama de fácil – vamos a comer algo

Serena asintió, estaba muy curiosa de eso de los besos, no era que no supiera pero, luna y su madre le enseñaron a serena que no debía de conocer esos temas y que mejor es estudiar qué enamorarse, ella le daba igual, ya que Darién siempre estaba alado de ella como siempre

En otro lado

Darién besaba a beryl con una pasión y lujuria le acariciaba todo su cuerpo y podía escuchar los gemidos de está, solo tocarla, le levanto un poco la falta y metió su mano para tener acceso a sus partes privadas, este le hizo sentir a ella muchas sensaciones y beryl quería más de él, por fin se unieron nos podían detenerse, en eso sintieron unos pasos que lograron separase con brusquedad y acomodarse la ropa para que creyeran que se encontraban platicando, para mayor sorpresa apareció un profesor.

- Jóvenes que hacen aquí.- el profesor mirándolos con seriedad – deberían estar en clases

- Nuestro turno ya termino.- explico esta – solo estamos platicando

- Muévanse.- este serio – a sus casas – les ordeno

- Sí.- beryl molesta, ningún chico la había dejado a medias y menos por culpa de un profesor.

Darién y beryl se alejaron

- Vamos a mi casa.- ella invitándolo – allá estaremos mejor y lo haremos con más calma

- No puedo.- este rechazando su invitación – serena no sabe irse sola a su casa y no puedo abandonarla – explica – mañana nos vemos y continúanos

- ¡No! – Frenética – esa estúpida, puede irse sola

- No, te permito que hables mal de serena.- molesto – ella no es ninguna estúpida

- ¿Tienes algo con ella? – le pregunto

- Claro que no, es mi mejor amiga.- sinceridad – está a mi lado desde que ella solo tenía cinco meses de nacida, en mi presencia no hables mal de ella

- Vete con ella y revolcarte con ella.- grito con odio – estúpido – se fue corriendo

Darién observo como ella se alejaba de él, se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando como si no hubiera sucedido nada.

- Va.- pensó este, conseguiría a otra mujer para satisfacer sus necesidades

Una hora más tarde

- Serena ¿estás lista? – acercándose a ella y hablándole bajito, se encontraban en la biblioteca

- Solo falta un poco.- ella leyendo un libro de historia, este la miraba con fascinación leía con tanta rapidez y notaba su interés en lo que observaba, cuando termino, tomo sus pertenencias y lo guardo en su mochila, noto como este se lo quito – Oye…

- Pesa mucho para ti.- colocándose en su hombro – camina, se está haciendo tarde

- Cuando, lleguemos te voy acusar con papá Artemis.- amenazándolo y sonriendo – él me quiere más a mí, que a ti

- En tu sueños.- sonriéndole, no negara que su padre le tenía un cariño especial a serena, en una parte lo entendía. Nunca más su madre le volvió a dar otro hijo y por cosas extrañas del destino los padres de serena no volvieron a concebir, el señor Hiroto lo veía como un hijo y serenity lo quería mucho y siempre lo consentía como lo hacía con su hija, sin hacer preferencias, por eso adoraba tanto a su amiga y la quería como si fuera su hermanita. Los criaron juntos y unidos.

- Oye, Darién.- hablo ella después de salir de la institución - ¿Qué se siente, dar un beso?

Aquella pregunto, lo sorprendió y no sabía que responderle. Lita tenía que abrirle la mente con cochinas la muy sucia.

- ¿Por qué preguntas eso? – este muy molesto

- Quiero saberlo, ¡Quiero besar a alguien! – Expresa – estoy cansada que de mamá y mamá luna me estén diciendo cosas extrañas – mirándolo – quiero conocer ese sentimiento.

- Eres una niña.- celoso, solo imaginar alguien le tocara los labios – tienes que esperar cumplir, mínimo treinta años

- ¡Claro que no! – Ella seria – esta semana lo buscare y sabré que es besar. Sera un experimento

- ¿Quieres saberlo? – deteniéndose y mirándola a los ojos – yo te lo enseñare – se inclino y le dio un piquito para engañarla, noto que serena tenía los ojos cerrados y sin poder controlarse su boca fue abriéndose más para capturar sus labios por completo, fue un beso en toda la palabra, ninguno de los dos pudo dátense, él estaba confundido ninguna chica había respondido así como fue con serena y cuando se separo de ella, estaba avergonzado – lo siento

- Tranquilo.- mirándolo a los ojos – se siente muy bien, saber besar – se inclino y le dio un poquito – ahora en adelante este será mi saludo para siempre – dicho esto se fue caminando como sí nada

Darién quedo mirándola y descubrió, por ese beso que la amaba, ahora como podía ocultar sus sentimientos

Hola vengo con nueva historia, la escribí ayer pues quise publicarla, a ver si le gusta. Espero sus Rw ya sean buenos o malos. Se despide Ady. Feliz Noche


	2. Chapter 2

Diez años después

Agencia de modelos

- Todo listo.- exclamo, lita que se encontraba encargada de guiar a las modelos – espera – agarrando a serena de la muñeca - ¡No puede ser! – Sorprendida con su jefa tenía en su boca un rico bollito y las modelos la miraban con ganas de quitárselo y devorárselo – serena no puedes tentar así, a tu modelos – regañándola – acuérdate el sacrificio que están haciendo para poder estar delgadas y tú tentándola. ¡No me parece justo!

Serena guardo el bollito en su bolsa y las miro

- Perdón chicas.- disculpándose, era una desconsiderada. Hace cinco años que abrió la agencia con ayuda de su padre, a pesar que sus papás no estaban de acuerdo con tener su propia, agencia pues quiso hacer una agencia de modelos, para aquellas mujeres que tienen su sueño de modelar como lo tenía su amiga Rey Hino, quien murió en un terrible accidente automovilístico. La habían rechazado en una agencia exigiéndole más de lo que su cuerpo podía exigir, estaba tan perdidas en sus pensamientos que no vio un auto por esquivarlo perdió el control y cayendo a un precipicio, su muerte le afecto mucho, dejo de estudiar para ser docente en idiomas. Descubrir todo sobre la moda, no fue nada difícil por sus conocimientos y se abrió rápido en la agencia por sus especialidad en idiomas, está en el segundo lugar de todo el Japón.

- Vete sere.- su modelo estrella Mina Aino – estás tentando a nuestra podre mente – haciéndose la dramática

- Adiós.- salió de los camerinos y se reunió con su secretaria amy que se encontraba entretenida leyendo una revista - ¡Amy! – Acercándose y noto como su secretaria escondía la revista – deja esa mala costumbre – regándola – tienes que trabajar, no buscar novio

- Serena.- mirándola con seriedad – sabes que tengo novio – cruzando los brazos – ando buscando novio para ¡Usted!

Serena la miro y sonrió

- Gracias.- alagada – ahorita no estoy para esas cosas mundanas de la vida

- Es una mujer hermosa.- amy con sinceridad – necesita un hombre que la bese y la consienta

- Amy, te agradezco que me quieras tanto.- alegre – no puedo cambiar mi vida sentimental. Así me siento muy cómoda y eso que voy para veintiséis años

- Con más razón.- amy autoridad – necesitas ser ¡Amada! – Exaltada, noto como serena soltaba una carcajada – oye es en serio – ya desanimada

- Voy a mi oficina.- abriendo la puerta y volteo para mirarla nuevamente – gracias amy por quererme tanto – dicho esto se encerró en su oficina, entonces sintió como una mano la tomaba por la cintura y con la mano le tapaba la boca – Mmm – moviéndose como loca para zafarse

- Quédate quieta.- susurrándole en el oído – soy yo Darién

Serena al escuchar su nombre se quedo quieta y sintió como las manos de este fueron retirándose de su cuerpo

- ¡Eres un tonto! – Exploto y giro para mirarlo a los ojos - ¿y cómo te atreves? – Intento golpearlo, este se fue corriendo y esta lo perseguía – ven acá idiota – sin poder alcanzarlo

- Atrápame.- divertido y notando como su amiga se casaba al no poderlo agarrar – eso que eres delgada, como fuera sí fueras gorda – burlándose de ella

- Tonto.- alterada y siguiéndolo, por la ira no se fijo y tropezó no podía detener su caiga por sus propios medio y sintió como este la agarraba y cayeron juntos al suelo, mirándolo - ¿estás bien? – le pregunto por estar encima de él

- Así estoy muy cómodo.- sonriéndole

- Tonto.- levantándose y lo ayudo - ¿Y eso que estas aquí?

- Tengo un año que no te veo.- este con seriedad y la extrañaba mucho – y veo que se olvido mi saludo

Serena sonrió y le dio un piquito, aun que recordando los años atrás casi sus papás se pusieron como locos, cuando vieron este inocente beso y pensaron que andaban de novios, fue un tanto penoso, decirles que serena había adoptado ese saludo. En especial, se sintieron decepcionados pero le careció encantador su saludo.

- Como lo extrañaba.- Darién sonriéndole - ¿y que ha sido de tu vida durante este año?

- Bien, novios por montón.- mintiéndole, solo un pretendiente, cuando intento llevarla al segundo nivel, mejor dicho a la cama casi lo mataba, se refugió en su trabajo, estuvo un año sin poderlo ver. Eso le dolió, nunca se habían separado tanto tiempo – debemos entender que el trabajos de ambos nos separo.

- Y mucho.- agarrándola del brazo y la abrazo con fuerza – te extrañaba mucho amiga

Serena intento no llorar, aquellas palabras le llegaron al corazón. Lo abrazo con mucha fuerza y queriendo que el tiempo se detuviera para aprovechar ese precioso abrazo, no fue por mucho Darién se separo de ella

- Te invito a comer.- este – así platicamos bastante

- No, puedo.- ella separándose de él – prometí almorzar con tus padres.

- Vamos.- tomando su bolso y colocándoselo en el brazo de ella – camina

Ella le regalo una sonrisa, siempre hacia lo que él le pedía, salió de la oficina y miro a su secretaria

- Toma.- tirándole la llave de su auto – puedes pasear con él, eso si antes de las diez me lo llevas a la casa.

- Sí.- contenta – a esa hora se lo llevo

Estos caminaron un poco más y se toparon con lita, quien saludo a este y se fue con mina, se dirigieron al estacionamiento, este le abrió la puerta y ella subió, como todo un caballero la cerro y se dirigió a abrir la de él para irse a su casa

En el camino fueron risas y bromas que se hacían mutuamente, estuvieron platicando de lo que hicieron en todo un año que no se vieron y como terminaron sus relaciones, hasta llegar a su destino

- Por fin.- serena bajándose del auto, miro las dos casas. Todo igual hermosas e inigualables cada lugar había momentos divertidos e encantadores

- Bellos recuerdos ¿verdad? – este acercándose a ella

- Demasiado, diría yo.- nostálgica – debemos entrar

- Vamos.- agarrándola de la mano, estos entraron y notaron un gran silencio en la parte de adelante, cuando se acercaron un poco más encontraron a sus padres muy divertidos jugando Domino – hola familia – soltando la mano de acompañante, para darle un beso a su madre en la frente y luego darle un beso a serenity en la mejilla - ¿y como están, las mujeres más hermosa del mundo?

- Muy bien hijo.- serenity

- Cada vez mejor.- sonrió luna a su pesar, no quería contarse a su hijo que estaba sufriendo de artritis, no quería preocuparlo de sus dolores contantes a sus sesenta y dos años, aun se sentía con fuerza para seguir luchando y cuidar de sus futuros nietos.

- ¿Y cómo estás papá? – este acercándose a él y dándole un golpecito en el hombro y le sonrió a Hiroto - ¿y cómo está?

- Muy bien hijo, aquí esperando el día que me hagas abuelo. O piensas casarte a los cincuenta.- Artemis con autoridad

Darién suspiro frustrado, su padre siempre le estaba diciendo lo mismo, no lo consideraba un viejo, apenas tenía sesenta y siete años y lo estaba viendo sufrir por un nieto.

- Papá, creo que ya lo hemos platicado.- seriedad – dentro de cinco años, puede ser.

- Acaso, crees que seré eterno.- alterándose – maldita sea, me case de veintiocho años para ser padre joven y mira lo fui de casi cuarenta años – desesperación – que quieres, que mi nieto me conozca o me recuerde en una silla de ruedas.

- Por favor.- este rodando los ojos - ¿Qué va a pensar serena?

- Hola.- ella acercándose, para su parecer no habían notado su presencia – tengo un hambre

- Hola hija.- luna levantándose para saludarla – estás hermosísima como siempre – alagándola

- Hija, estás muy delgada a ver si comes más.- su madre regañándola

- Es que en la agencia, no me dejan comer mis dulces y menos comida rápida.- riéndose, la verdad que siempre ha comido lo normal, cuando tenía los veinte años sufrió un infección estomacal que le hizo bajar rápidamente de peso y estar dos semanas hospitalizada, desde ahí subir de peso le ha costado mucho, pesaba treinta y siete kilos y media cincuenta y siete de centímetro, sabía que estaba veinte kilos menos de su peso normal, ha intentado comer de todo no logra subir – no se preocupen, saben que me ha costado subir de peso, después de aquella infección

- Lo sé cariño.- su padre, ese día pensó que la perdería, siempre pálida y ojerosa. Se deshidrato en menos de dos días, estado se volvía critico, los médicos en un momento, le informaron que si no mejoraba, no le darían menos de veinticuatros horas – lo importante, estás bien y ahora comer por dos

- ¡Papá! – Esta riéndose – deja de decir eso

- Algún día, quiero escucharte decirme. Papá vas hacer abuelo.- con cariño

- Dentro de diez años.- ella divertida, mirándolos – es en serio, cuando digo que tengo hambre, es verdad

Luna y serenity se levantaron para preparar la mesa, serenity ayudo a su amiga colocando los vasos y después la jarra de jugo, mientras luna traía un rico arroz chino con ensalada cocinada, acompañado de pan

Los demás se reunieron en el comedor y serena se sentó alado de Darién y cada esposo lado de sus esposas.

Comenzaron a degustar de la deliciosa comida

- Mmm.- serena encantada – esta riquísimo, como siempre mamá luna

- Gracias hija.- alegre

- Mi mamá cocina mejor que la tuya.- este bromeándole

- Mi mamá, hace los mejores dulces.- sacándole la lengua

Los progenitores soltaron una carcajada llena de felicidad

- Estos muchachos.- Artemis – no cambian

- Sí.- Hiroto contento – lástima que mi niña, no viva con nosotros

- Y este menos.- luna señalando a su hijo – desde que cumplió los 22, se mudo

- Al menos, yo me fui hace un año.- metiéndose un trozo de pan

- Regresen.- serenity – hacen mucha falta, sus risas y locuras

- Yo no puedo, aquí no puedo meter a mis conquistas.- este tomando un poco de jugo

Serenity y luna lo miraron mal

- ¿Qué? – sorprendido

- Eres un Don Juan.- su madre decepcionada

- Lo mismo digo, apoyo a Darién, no puedo dejar mis conquistas.- tomando un poco de jugo

Aquella información, dejo a todos los presentes sin aliento, Darién sintió su corazón le latía con fuerza, él la amaba. No se acercaba a ella, como un pretendiente porque serena nunca demostró que lo amara de igual manera como él lo hacía. Ahora entendía que serena tampoco nació para el matrimonió

- Salgamos de aquí, te daré una paliza.- amenaza hiroto – te vas acordar el día que naciste, mocosa

Serena palideció

- Es una broma.- en defensa – igual, me escapare sin que se den de cuenta – bromeando

- Deja los juegos.- serenity seria y haciéndole entender que su jueguito no le agrado

Ella baja la cabeza y dejo de comer.

- Buen provecho.- levantándose, acomodo su silla y se retiro

- Fuiste muy injusta con ella.- luna triste – solo estaba bromeando

- Esos juegos, no son aceptable en una señorita.- la madre de esta

- Amor.- esposo, se sentía mal por su hija

- Voy a buscarla.- este levantándose

- No.- luna – es mejor que este tranquila

Ella camino, hacia su casa y abrió la puerta con cuidado subió las escaleras y entro a su habitación, se acostó en su cama y miro las paredes de color rosado y los peluches que aun adornaban su habitación le dio mucha nostalgia, algunas veces Darién se subía por la ventana y la acompañaba cuando estaba triste, no puedo evitar llorar, sus padres nunca la habían regañado y menos delante de la familia Chiba, eso le dolió mucho, miro una foto de ella pequeña y la tomo entre sus manos y con el dedo la acaricio, sonrió

- A veces deseo ser una niña para siempre.- colocando el porta retrato en su pecho y abrazándolo con fuerza – ahora mi vida está llena de tonterías, nada me hace sentirme feliz y menos plena, siento que mi corazón está lleno de tristeza y resentimiento. Perder a una verdadera amiga, noviazgos que solo fueron fracasos y un existo que jamás pidió tener, veía su vida enseñándole a los jóvenes y llegar a una casa llena de niños esperándola y diciéndole mamá. Aun no sucedía nada importante, ni sentía ninguna emoción a ver un hombre guapo, solo Darién lograba mover su corazón y ha logrado disimular sus sentimientos, aun no puede detener como late su corazón cuando lo tiene a su lado. Su mente dice que no lo quiere, su corazón expresa un sentimiento que aun no ha descubierto

Diez minutos después

Darién entro a la casa Tsukino, como su fuera su casa subió las escaleras y entro a la habitación de serena, ahí estaba acostada en la cama con los ojos cerrados y en su pecho sostenía algo, se acerco un poco y se lo quito poco a poco, para no despertarla noto que era la foto cuando serena tenía casi siete años, lo miro con cariño y la coloco en su sitio, se sentó lentamente en la cama para mirar a su amiga durmiendo y sonrió, pasaban los años y ella no cambiaba su hermoso rostro, con su mano se acerco y le acaricio la mejilla izquierda con suavidad, un impulsó se inclino y le dio un beso. Logrando que esta despertara y lo mirara con asombrada

Hola aquí en primer capítulo, espero que les guste espero sus RW, besitos. Se despide Ady


	3. Chapter 3

— ¿Qué haces? – ella levantándose un poco para mirarlo a los ojos — ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

— Quería, darte un beso como la bella durmiente. — este sonriéndole

— Mmm, ¿Cuál historia, de la Disney o la verdadera? – Mirándolo — ¿confiesa?

Este se quedo extrañado, de qué Demonios le estaba preguntando.

— ¿Y cuál es la verdadera historia de la bella durmiente?

— Llego un príncipe, la beso y como no despertó, abuso de ella sexualmente la embarazo de gemelos. Y lo más interesante, Era casado. ¿Dime, cuál de las historias ibas hacer?

— La de Disney.— este asombrada por aquella historia, ahora estaba seguro que ningún hijo o hija vería esa historia – eres buena, para dañar recuerdos infantiles – serio, le gustaba mucho ese cuento, ahora no lo vería de igual manera

— Lo siento. — Ella avergonzada – entonces me reservo, las historias de la sirenita, caperucita roja y otras más.

— Sí, ahórratelo. — Levantándose y mirándola — ¿te vas a quedar aquí o nos vamos a pasear?

— Me voy contigo. — levantándose y noto como este le ofrecía la mano y acepto – voy a comprarle flores a Rey mañana es su cumpleaños – un poco triste

— Aun la recuerdas ¿verdad? – Observando como ella encogía de hombros y se acomodaba el pelo, símbolo de no quererle responder – es incomodo ¿verdad?

— Un poco. — le rebela – hablar de rey, aun me duele. Aun no me siento preparada para expresar lo que aun siento, eso que mañana cumplirá cinco años.

Darién guardo silencio, aun recuerda como serena se entero de lo sucedido, estaba feliz porque sus profesores lograron darle una beca para que estudiara en Francia. Por la manera como se desenvolvía con el idioma, este fue a buscarla en la universidad para llevarla a su casa, Nicolás el novio de esta llego desesperado diciéndole que rey se encontraba en la clínica se fueron rápidamente para ver a su amiga y cuando entraron. Ya estaba muerta, serena quedo tan sorprendida que solo se desmallo y nunca lloro, todos estaban asustados por su mirada tan perdida y solo se acercaba al ataúd y murmuraba palabras que ni este logro entender, a la hora de enterrarla nuevamente se desvaneció y sus padres tuvieron que llevársela a casa, aun no se recuperaba de estar dos semanas en la clínica. Él analizo y no recuerda ver llorar a serena después de la muerte de su amiga.

— ¿Quieres que te acompañe? – Acercándose a ella y él abrazo – dime

— No. — seguridad y separándose de este – estaré bien – regalándole una sonrisa falsa, sabía que este no se daría de cuenta, ya que ahora sabia como manejar sus sonrisas y expresar cosas que no sentía.

Darién noto que no era su sonrisa verdadera, no quería discutir con ella, en un año su amiga se estaba comportándose diferente, dejo a todos asombrado cuando dejo su carrera a la mitad, para estudiar diseño y reclutando modelos para abrir su propia agencia. Más de uno hablaba de eso.

— Vamos a despedirnos de nuestros padres e irnos. — este, agarrándola de la mano

— Sí

Los dos bajaron las escaleras y notaron que los estaba esperando los padres de ellos

— Hija. — serenity acercándose a ella – siento, lo que sucedió. No quiero que me odies

— Tranquila, mamá. — Leve sonrisa – siempre hay una primera vez

— Es que tenemos, que regañarte. — Su padre con autoridad – siempre fuiste una niña muy tranquila y obediente. Quiero aclararte algo, porque vivas sola no significa que puedes hacer lo que te dé la gana, para eso te enseñamos principios y responsabilidades.

— Papá, siempre lo tengo presente. — firmeza y bajando las escaleras, sintió la mano de Darién en su hombro como apoyándola y como este sabía que diría algo importante – les informo, que pasan cinco años y no me he casado he pensado ser madre soltera.

— ¿Qué? – exclamaron todos

— ¿Qué dije? – ella mirándolos y noto como Darién le apretó el hombro con fuerza – oye me duele – moviéndose para separarse de él

— ¿Estás loca? – Exclamo Darién furioso y mirándola con ira — ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza?

— ¡Oye! – Indignada – no voy a estar toda mi vida, esperando al hombre indicado o ¿sí?

— Hijos cálmense. — Artemis notando los celos de su hijo – hija, se es tu vida. No te precipites, para mi estas bromeando y listo.

— Eso lo que hare. — hiroto con ganas de encerrarla en su habitación, hasta que se le pase la locura

— Serena, es mejor que pienses con claridad. — su madre

Serena tenía ganas de decirles, su vida ella elegía lo que ella le apetecía pero, porque tuvieron que educarla tan bien. Diciéndole que se cuidara de los hombres, nunca confiara en las palabras de ellos, lo único que quería llevarla a la cama, sintió un pequeño enamoramiento por zafiro era guapo y muy amable en una parte le recordaba a Darién, cuatros meses enamorándola y descubrió que tenía muchas novias, ella sería como la quince o la dieciséis de su conquistas, gracias a Dios que solo llegaron a un beso y no paso nada más de ahí, conoció a Alan divertido y muy romántico, le fastidiaba que le enviara mensajes a cada rato y llamadas nocturnas con serenatas para que las oyera, descubrió lo molestoso que era lo bateo lejos y le invento que salía con otro hombre, pues prefería manchar su imagen que estar atormentada por un psicópata, Rubeus un bebé en todas las palabras, caprichoso y egoísta, ¡Vaya! Qué problema fue salir con ese chico cuatro veces, cada lugar que iban hacia un escándalo por cualquier cosa y luego le decía que nadie lo entendía, para libarme de ese Mami le invente que había descubierto que estaba embarazada, sí funciono no lo volví a ver jamás, Taiki lo más cercano a la perfección Dios bendito, una vez la invito para su departamento y por accidente se cayó un vaso de agua en el mueble, la insulto y le dijo muchas cosas que quedo atónita, se alegro cuando jamás la llamo, Diamante este si la supo engañar, la trataba muy bien y le daba su espacio llego a sentir mucha cosas, el error más grande cuando la invito a su departamento y le pidió que la espera en la sala, cuando llego le hizo un estríper y luego intento besarla a la fuerza al verla enojada por lo que había presenciado y también haberla engañado con hacerle creer que era otra clase de hombre. Lo cacheteo y se fue de ahí, su vida no tenía nada de emoción solo unos besos y nada más, siempre recordaba las palabras de su madre y mamá luna diciéndole que jamás permitiera que un hombre le tocara la cintura, ahí comenzaba todo, lo hacía al pie de la letra, solo manos agarradas y el único que tenía derecho hacerlo siempre Darién, es al único que se lo permite, a veces se quejaba por su crianza. Siempre veía que hombres mayores casi de la edad de su padre la trataban con respecto y siempre le decían. Debes de ser el orgullo de tus padres, sigue así te felicito.

— Me voy. —Más tranquila – Darién me invito a salir y acepte

— Que le vaya muy bien. — luna sonriendo

— Vayan con cuidado. — serenity

— Gracias mamá. — ella con suavidad

Estos salieron de la casa Tsukino, subió al auto de este sin esperar que le abriera la puerta, noto que estaba enojada, sí ella lo estaba él también, como podía pensar semejante estupidez que clase de ideas se le estaban ocurriendo en la cabeza y porque ahora estaba pensando así, en este año ella estaba muy cambiada no parecía a su amiga de siempre, tenía que investigar que le sucedía. Tendría que pagarle a un detective lo haría

Este subió a su auto y arranco, en el camino ella no decía nada de nada y eso lo estaba poniendo de mal humor, intento hablarle pero cerraba la boca antes de hacerlo, era mejor darle su espacio y que no sintiera que la estaba presionando por algo, no estaba dispuesta a platicarlo, menos por su actitud tampoco con él, se detuvo en un hermoso parque se que encontraba en Tokio se podía apreciar a las personas caminando y sonriendo, parejas y una familia sonriendo, no sabía porque se imagino así con serena y llenos de niños.

— ¿Te gusta? – pregunto este mirándola

— Sí. — ella bajándose y mirando alrededor, todo encantador niños sonriendo, parejas y familias – está muy hermoso, muy poco salgo del departamento, solo al trabajo y a la casa.

Aquella información dejo a este sin aliento, serena no podía vivir de solo trabajo y su departamento, no recordaba a su amiga tan ambiciosa, siempre le expresaba que quería tener muchos niños y estar siempre en casa a esperar a su esposo. Esa es la vida que siempre espero ver a su amiga.

— Vamos por un helado. — mirándola

— Vamos. — sonriéndole y se reunió con él, se fueron caminando con tranquilidad

Darién pidió dos helados uno de fresa con chocolate y el otro de mantecado con fresa, le entrego a serena de chocolate, ella le regalo una sonrisa y este le pago al heladero mientras los dos se sentaron una banqueta

— Siempre te acuerdas de mí helado favorito. — mientras miraba lo hermoso del paisaje

— Siempre, pedía lo mismo y es imposible olvidarlo. — sonriendo y mirándola, noto como esta estaba perdida en sus pensamientos, se preocupo en un año como una persona le podían pasar tantas cosas o como una persona podía cambiar.

— Sabes Darién. — Su voz sonaba triste – en este año que no te vi, estuve un tanto deprimida y me refugie en el trabajo, ahora estoy decepcionada de mi vida – suspirando – creo que tanto triunfo cansa.

— Yo también, estuve un tiempo deprimido, no fue fácil no verte por un año, irme a España abrir otra empresa de festejos no fue fácil. — Rebela – las pocas veces que venía a Japón, mis padre me comentaban que se encontrabas en un evento fuera del país, sí no fuera por las fotografías y porque algunas veces platicamos por las redes sociales. Me hubiera vuelto loco

— Deseo tener el poder del tiempo. — Ella con suavidad – cambiar estos cinco años y revivir a rey. Que ella fuera exitosa con su agencia de modelos y yo una profesora de bilingüe, estoy cansada de mi vida. A veces me provoca cerrar mis ojos y no despertar más nunca

— Serena. — Angustiado – no puedes decir eso, me estas asustado – mirándola y noto que sus ojos reflejaban cansancio, no había emoción. La muerte de Rey la afecto demasiado

— Rey me hace mucha falta, ella me quería y me protegía como a nadie, sí quiero a lita, amy y mina, con rey todo era diferente, estamos juntas en todo. La segundaria y universidad fueron especiales con ella y lo sabes. — los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas, antes de pudieran caer saco un pañuelo de su bolso y se limpio – mañana será difícil, intentare estar calmada

— Y todavía, me dices que no te acompañe. — Este rudeza – no quiero que estés sola serena, déjame acompañarte – el noto como ella negó con la cabeza — ¡Porque! – le pregunto alterado

— Quiero estar sola. — ella suspirando, esta no quería que la viera llorar cada vez que veía la foto de rey en el lapida no podía contenerse y su llanto es cargado de dolor y ira por esa agencia que la mato, su agencia es muy buena, aun no tenía el primer lugar y tenía que conseguirlo. Tenía que demostrarle a la Agencia Black que era mejor la Agencia Rey, eso es ahora – necesito mi espacio

Este no puso que responderle, algo estaba seguro la seguiría y sí era estar escondido lo haría, amaba demasiado para dejarla sola en un momento tan difícil.

Serena se termino de comerse su helado y observo cómo este la miraba

— ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto ella

— Nada. Es mejor que caminemos un poco. — levantándose y le ofreció la mano, ella la tomo

— ¿Y qué paso con la pelirroja de la foto? – le pregunto un tanto celosa, sabía que Darién se la pasaba en España teniendo muchas aventuras

— Unazuki, me dejo por otro. Según ella, le aburría estar conmigo. — Este – no me gustaban las fiestas y hacer tríos amorosos

— ¿Qué? – Está perpleja — ¿Qué pareja, le gusta tener amoríos de tres?

— A muchas personas, eso lo considero, demasiado delicado. — Comenta este – solo un hombre que no ame a su pareja, puede aceptar semejante locura.

— Estoy de acuerdo contigo. — Ella que no salía del asombro — ¿y cuanto, tiempo duraron?

— Tres meses. — Le respondió – para ser sincero fue más que. Todo química sexual

Serena comenzó a sentirse incomoda, no es conociera el tema del sexo, solo que, se sintió irritada por saber que otras mujeres pueden tocarlo y ella….., esta de detuvo en sus pensamientos, ¿Por qué estaba, mirando a su mejor amigo con otros ojos?

— ¿Qué te pasa? – notando su ausencia

— Lo siento, es que estaba pensado cosas. — ella

— Pervertida. — Riéndose – deja de pensar en triple xxx

— ¡No! Eres un pervertido. — Acalorada – no estoy pensando, que eres un mujeriego de primera clase. Pobre de la mujer que se enamore perdidamente de ti

Darién no dijo nada, se le quedo mirando y observo que sus ojos habían un poco de brillo, sí se iba a convertir en la persona, que la haría reír de nuevo, lo haría

Gracias por sus rw, aquí el capitulo espero que les guste. Envió un beso, se despide Ady


	4. Chapter 4

Después de pasar un rato agradable, esta llevo a serena a su departamento, esta lo hizo entrar y le enseño su nuevo hogar, este quedo encantado muy amplio y parecía un buen departamento. Aun que veía a serena en una casa más grande y no en ese lugar tan pequeño, para ella. Antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla y se retiro, esta se fue para su habitación tomo un baño y espero que amy pareciera con su auto, antes de la diez amy le entrego las llaves de su auto, se retiro.

Esta se sentía sola y vacía, se acostó en su enorme cama matrimonial y dio un suspiro largamente y se abrazo a sí misma.

El sol brillaba, serena abrió los ojos lentamente se levanto y observo que se encontraba sola nuevamente, suspiro se dirigió al baño se bañaría para irse al cementerio y quedarse un buen rato allá

En otro lado

En empresa de festejos Chiba

Darién se encontraba leyendo el último informe del mes, para poder irse para en cementerio y estar con serena. Quería apoyarla en todo los sentidos y que ella sintiera que el siempre estaría a su lado, termino su trabajo para dejar a su amigo seiya encargado de la empresa. Salió rumbo al cementerio

Una hora después

Serena se encontraba en la tumba de su amiga, miro la foto y no podía evitar las lágrimas, largamente y intento tranquilizarse, los recuerdos la golpeaban una y otra vez sin evitarlo. No podía desahogarse como ella lo deseaba y en eso sintió unos pasos

— Hola serena.

— Hola Nicolás. — ella mirándolo y levantándose

— Aun seguimos visitando a mí amada rey. — Con una sonrisa muy leve – hoy son cinco años que la perdí

— Sí. — Ella dolida — ¿y que ha sido de tu vida? – le pregunto por curiosidad, desde hace tres años que no sabía nada de él

— Intente, matarme como cuatro veces. Por el mismo dolor, me refugie en el alcohol, mi familia estaba sufriendo demasiado verme así, hace apenas un año que entendí que rey no quería verme así desde el cielo, retome mis estudios nuevamente y ahora estoy saliendo con una chica muy amable y tranquila, que me ha tenido mucha paciencia. Vengo a despedirme de rey por última vez, tengo que rehacer mi vida serena no puedo vivir de recuerdo y menos de odio. Por lo que sucedió. — Este mirándola – se que tienes una agencia de modelos en honor a rey, se que dejaste muchas cosas para lograr lo que has logrado. Te noto que llevas el dolor muy adentro, vive serena comienza a vivir y ser la chica alegre que eras antes de esto. Cásate y forma una familia, se que el vacio que dejo rey nadie lo podrá ocupar, no podemos seguir así y menos tú que estás desperdiciando tu vida por una venganza.

— Nicolás. — un tanto sorprendida, nadie le había hablado con esa rudeza y le hizo entender muchas cosas que no había pensado – creo que tienes razón.

— Sí la tengo. — Este con calma – eres una mujer muy especial y lo sabes, no te estoy diciendo que dejes la agencia de modelos. Solo comienza a realizar tus sueños, no te quedes frustrada viviendo una vida que no seas tener. Piénsalo

— Gracias por tu consejo Nicolás, lo tendré en cuenta.— sonriéndole y sintiéndose como si estuviera algo pesado en su cuerpo y de repente se sentía muy liviana – creo que también, me despediré de rey

Nicolás sonrió y quedo más tranquilo. Serena y rey eran muy buena amigas, pero el vacio de rey logro que ella cambiara bruscamente, dejo de ser la chica alegría y risueña que todos querían en la universidad.

— Es la mejor decisión que has tomado. — Este dándole un abrazo – se feliz serena, vamos a hacer un trato, para el próximo año nos veremos nuevamente aquí. Sera muy diferente.

— Acepto. — Aun abrasándolo y separándose de él – un año veremos los cambios.

— Serán muy positivo. — Suavidad – podrías dejarme un momento a solas con rey

— Claro que sí. — ella alejándose y en eso encontró con Darién, salió corriendo y lo abrazo con fuerza, soltó su llanto, necesitaba llorar y lo necesitaba a él

Este la abrazo con fuerza, espero que ella se calmara un poco para que le dijera que le estaba pasando, unos minutos después escucho que su llanto estaba disminuyendo y eso lo tranquilizo, observo a Nicolás que se limpiaba la cara y tenía su rosto lleno de lagrimas, lo miro con tristeza sabia él amaba con locura a rey y como estaba con ella en los momentos difíciles, la apoyaba en todo. Todos en la universidad sentían envidia de la relación que ellos tenían. Por ser tan cariñosos y sinceros

— Darién. — ella susurro

— Dime. — sin dejar de abrazarla

— Sácame de aquí. — le pidió ella un poco más calmada

— Claro que sí. — este separándose de ella

Estos caminaron con calma y salieron del cementerio, notaron que algunas personas se le quedaron mirando. Estos no le dieron importancia

— ¿Estás mejor? – le pregunto este, ella subida en el auto y el también

— Un poco. — Ella con sinceridad – Nicolás ha sufrido mucho con la perdida de rey, me dejo asombrada de lo que me conto.

— Es era su novio, la amaba con locura, no sabes lo que me dolió cuando lo vi en el velorio y en entierro de rey. — Tristeza – fue horrible, serena.

— Yo no me di de cuenta. — le comenta avergonzada, estaba absorbida por su propio dolor que no, se fijo en los sentimientos de los demás

— No, tienes que sentirte mal, por algo suceden las cosas. Solo tienes que ser positiva, comenzar a rehacer tu vida. — mirándola

— Lo hare, quiero enamorarme. Tener hijos y casarme. — ella ilusionada

— Me encanta escuchar eso. — Él sonriéndole – vamos a desayunar, así lo celebramos

— Sí, tengo mucha hambre. — ella alegre

— Nos, vamos reina. — sonriéndole

Observo como su amiga sonreía de verdad, le fascino. Este la llevo para un restaurante muy colorido y llamativo. Estos se sentaron casi cerca de la puerta por la cantidad de persona que se encontraban en el lugar, serena pidió una hamburguesa y este un sanguis con jugo de limón y le pidió para su amiga un jugo de fresa.

Esta se sentía muy bien a su lado, cuando estaba disfrutando de su hamburguesa, observo como unas mujeres miraban a Darién descaradamente y murmuraban, luego se reían, esta estaba furiosa ¿Por qué lo miraban así, quería gritarles? No podía, no tenía ningún derecho para celarlo, noto que una mujer se quería acercar a ellos y ella se acerco a Darién y le dio un beso en los labios, dejando a este atónito, le correspondió al beso, no quería besarla como quería, estaban en un lugar público.

Este se separo de ella lentamente

— ¿Qué haces? – voz baja

Esta no sabía que decirle, entonces una mujer se acerco a ellos y sonrió

— Hola Darién. — mujer cabello castaño y un buena figura

— Hola, saory. — Sonriéndole y levantándose para darle un beso en la mejilla — ¿y cómo has estado? – le pregunto, tenía como seis años que no sabía nada de ella

— Muy bien, dude que fueras tú. — Ella mirándolo con picardía – veo que estas muy bien acompañado

— Sí, ella es serena tsukino, mi novia. — le soltó, jamás le diría que era su amiga y menos la manera como serena lo había besado

— Ah. — ella seria – tu amiga de la infancia

— Exacto. — serena con brusquedad, mirándola mal

— Bueno, solo quería saludarte. — ella dándole un beso en la mejilla de este y se retiro

Este se volvió a sentar

— ¿Y que fue eso? – Darién mirando a serena, confundido por el beso tan inesperado

— Quiero irme. — Ella seria – llévame a mi departamento

— ¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunto consternado

— Solo, quiero irme. — ella con firmeza

— Déjame, pagar. — él levantándose y yéndose a caja

Este pago y unos momentos se había retirado del lugar.

Serena se subió al auto, no decía nada cosa que extraño a Darién, no le hizo preguntar, a lo mejor se sentía incomoda por el beso que le había dado en la cafetería o está molesta porque había dicho que era su novia, sin serlo.

Cuando llegaron al departamento, esta quiso bajarse con rapidez, pero Darién no lo permitió y la agarro por el brazo

— ¿Qué te pasa? – su voz sonaba seria y molesto a la vez

— Quiero, estar sola.

— No. — este soltándola y se bajo del auto para abrirle la puerta, para que no fuera a escapar la tomo de la cintura – es la única, manera que no huyas de mi

— ¡Darién! – exclamo sorprendida, por la actitud de este

— A veces, te comportas. De una manera tan extraña. — Este – entremos

Ella no dijo nada y entraron a su departamento. Al estar ahí esta no sabía que decirle y cómo comportarse, se separo de este y se sentó en el mueble

— Dime ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – le pregunto directamente, jamás le ha gustado los rodeos

— Me dieron celos.- soltó ella – esa tal saory te miraba con unos ojos, lo que es una zorra

Este se le quedo mirando ¿celosa? Sera que ella lo amaba como él a ella, si era así sería el hombre más feliz del mundo

— Así, que te sientes celos de saory.- este con una sonrisa y acercándose a ella

— Darién, ¿Qué vas hacer? – le pregunto un tanto nerviosa, como este se acercaba a ella

— Nada malo.- acercándose a ella y agarrándola por la cintura para mirarla a los ojos – solo quiero, besarte – acto seguido la beso de una manera tan apasionadamente dejando a esta sorprendida, correspondió al beso de la misma manera, decía hacerlo y sin evitarlo cómodo sus manos en su cuello para estar más cómoda y disfrutar el beso, unos minutos se separan y respiraron para volver a besar, este arrincono a serena en la pared y sus manos comenzó a tocarle la cintura y subir un poco más abajo, ella sentía las manos de este como la acariciaban pero no quería impedirlo, se sentía tan bien, quería quedarse en sus brazos para siempre, estaba sintiendo cosas que jamás había sentido y todo esto la hacía suspirar, deseaba mas, sintió como este se separaba de ella – serena

— Dime.- ella mirándolo a los ojos, le sonrió

— ¿Está bien, hacer esto? – le pregunto

— No lo sé.- ella con sinceridad – estoy sintiendo muchas cosas, nunca he sentido por ningún hombre.

— Serena.- mirándola con suavidad – yo te amo

Ella quedo estática, Darién. Su mejor amigo la amaba ¿y cómo, no se dio de cuenta antes? Ella estaba segura que siempre lo ha querido, pero no estaba segura si lo amaba

— Te quiero mucho Darién, no te amo.- ella, aquellas palabras le dolieron mas a ella. No sabía porque.

— Voy a conquistarte.- este mirándola con amor – me vas amar tanto, que yo seré el que huya de ti, serena ¿quieres ser mi novia?

— Sí.- ella sin pensarlo y feliz de serlo – quiero ser tu novia Darién, quiero todo contigo – abrazándolo para sellar su compromiso con un beso

Dos meses después

Serena y Darién llevaba su relación de maravilla, se la pasaban juntos y salían a pasear e ir a discotecas para divertirse, pasaban horas bailando y compartiendo con sus amigos, Darién conoció a Andrew es esposo de lita, quien es ingeniero, conoció a yaten esposo de mina, este es pediatra. Luego conoció a Richard el novio de amy, los cuatros se llevaban de maravilla y la pasaban muy bien juntos

En agencia de modelos Rey

— Anda serena.- mina jándala, para que la acompañara a centro – necesito, comprarme un vestido hermoso para este sábado

— Dile a lita.- ella sonriéndole y lista para esperar a Darién, desde que comenzaron una relación no podía evitarse sentirse feliz, Darién se comportaban como todo un príncipe, la llevaba a cenar y la consentida en todo lo que podía, ofrecerle. Cuando sus padres se enteraron del noviazgo se pusieron felices y le exigían que se casaran pronto y que los llenara de nietos, los novios aun no estaban preparados para dar ese gran paso.

En la empresa de festejo Chiba

Darién se encontraba acomodando algunos papeles, para poderse reunir con serena, desde que estaban juntos de hace dos meses no podía evitar la felicidad que lo embargaba. Nunca pensó ser tan feliz y menos estar con la mujer que amaba, algunas veces se queda en el departamento de ella, por horas pero no sucedía nada. Porque sabía que su reina aun no estaba preparada para la siguiente fase. Quería respetarla hasta que llegara su boda, pensaba pedirle matrimonio pronto. Cada vez que pasaba más tiempo juntos. Estaba seguro que es la mujer perfecta para pasar el resto de su vida a su lado. Tener muchos niños

Una hora después

En el departamento de Tsukino

— ¿Estás segura, que estás bien? – le pregunto este, cuando llego a la agencia de modelo, encontró a serena en un mal de lagrimas. Se había caído de las escaleras, por suerte. Su novia puedo evitar que rodara más, se torció el tobillo. Sintió que se moría al verla llorar, observo como mina y lita estaban muy nerviosas y no se movían de su lado, después de que el doctor la atendiera, decidió llevársela a su departamento.

— Sí, amor.- ella acostada en la cama – creo que mamá, estará molesta porque no me fui para la casa – le comenta – me gusta mucho, mi independencia

— Estamos de acuerdo.- este – pero, tienes que estar consciente. Que debes tener a alguien que te ayude

— Lo sé.- esta seria – amy no puede porque, cuida a su hermanita hotaru, lita no puede abandonar a su esposo y mina ni decirle, ella no deja a yaten nunca solo – suspirando – amor ¿te quedarías conmigo a cuidarme? – sonriéndole

Hola, espero que les guste el capitulo, gracias por sus Rw se que les está gustando mi fic, besos se despide Ady


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo # 4

Darién quedo mirándola, por un momento. No quería negarse a cuidarla pero, sabía que su familia no estaría de acuerdo, podían quererlo pero lo más lógico que serena fuera cuidada por una mujer.

— ¿Estás segura? – le pregunto

— Sí. — Ella con decisión – se que será un poco difícil para los dos, necesito una muleta y mina le dijo que me la traía mañana – le explica – tranquilo, no te pediré que te bañes conmigo – soltando una carcajada

Este sonrió

— Entonces, mi reina te cuidare.

— Gracias. — Ella sonriendo – me podrías traer un vaso de agua, con la pastilla que me recomendó el doctor

— Claro que sí. — este alegre y antes de irse a la cocina le dio un beso en los labios y se fue

En casa Tsukino

— Gracias lita. — serenity cortando la llamada y dejando el teléfono en su sitio – cariño, serena se cayó de las escaleras. Me dijo lita que está bien y que se quedo Darién con ella

— Tenemos que traerla a la casa. — Este dejando a un lado el periódico – Darién no puede cuidarla – celoso

— Deja lo celos. — Su esposa seria – se que no puede, pero para que molestarse por eso. Si son novios, tenemos que confiar en ellos.

— No, yo no pienso regalar a mi hija, hacerme de que no pasa nada. Sé que ella es adulta, le hemos dado una crianza y valores, la carne es débil y la tentación es muy fuerte. — hiroto serio – se que hemos visto crecer a Darién, al final es un hombre y tiene necesidades.

— Tienes razón amor. — Esta – no había visto este punto

— Vamos a traer a serena a esta casa. — este

En el departamento Tsukino

Serena le había pedido a Darién que la llevara para el baño, ella vería como se las arreglaría para bañarse, como puedo logro meterse en la tina, aun que sentía a Darién en la puerta esperando que esta gritara o escuchara un ruido grande para entrar.

Diez minutos después

Darién traía a serena en sus brazos y la deposito en la cama

— Lista. — le pregunto este

— Sí. — ella agradecida, tuvo suerte que Darién le había dejado la ropa a la pista para poder vestirse con calma, cuando estuvo lista lo llamo para que la llevara de nueva a la cama.

Darién en el tiempo que estuvo pendiente de serena en el baño, aprovecho para preparar un poco de comida, no podía dejar a serena pasando hambre y menos tomando medicamento, no quería que su reina sufriera por algo

— Voy a traerte un poco de comida. — este dándole un beso en los labios y alejándose

Serena suspiro con amor y estaba muy feliz, este se comportaba como todo un príncipe, aun que aun no le había dicho que lo amaba estaba segura que pronto se lo diría, Darién era más que un príncipe la trataba como una reina especial y detallista no podía negar que su corazón se aceleraba demasiado al tenerlo cerca y suspiraba cuando lo veía partir o cuando recibía un solo mensaje, escuchaba su voz se derretía y sonreía como tonta, estaba segura que se estaba enamorando de él, no quería decirle nada hasta que estuviera segura.

Más tarde

Darién ayudo a serena comer, noto que se estaba quejándose un poco, le decía que le dolía el cuerpo y sobre todo los brazos, con que fueron su freno en la caída, este se preocupo y prefirió quedarse con ella a su lado y esperando que el dolor disminuyera, los pocos minutos serena se quedo dormida y prefirió salir de la habitación, antes de irse le dio un beso en los labios y se retiro

En eso sintió el timbre

Este se abrir y sonrió al ver a sus suegros

— Hola. — él

— Hola Darién. — serenity — ¿Y serena?

— Esta dormida, hace unos momentos se estaba quejando. Parece que le está saliendo de la caída

Hiroto se preocupo

— ¿Pero, que dijo el médico?

— Está bien, le dijo que saldrá varios hematomas por los golpes que se dio. — Explico su yerno – le di su medicina y le dé de comer, horita está durmiendo

— Gracias a Dios, hijo que estas aquí con ella apoyándola. — hiroto agradecido y observo que Darién amaba a su hija con locura – me tranquiliza que la estés cuidando

Serenity quedo perpleja, según su marido se rehusaba que cuidara de su niña, ahora parecía que estuviera encantado. Definitivamente años casada, aun seguía sorprendiéndola.

— Amo a su hija, todo lo que haga por ella no será suficiente.— este con decisión

— Eres muy lindo Darién. — serenity – voy a verla – retirándose, entro a la habitación y miro lo golpeada que se encontraba ella y le dio mucho dolor y tristeza. Serena siempre era delicada y cualquier golpe siempre parecía un tanto exagerado. Se acerco con cuidado y le dio un beso en la frente. Se quedo con ella.

Darién se quedo un buen rato platicando con hiroto, le agradaba la compañía de este, siempre era sabio en sus palabras y lo aconsejaba en cualquier duda que tuviera, lo veía como un segundo padre.

Dos días después

Serena podía caminar con las muletas y podía a fincar solo un poco, su novio estaba viviendo con ella mientras se recuperaba del todo, sus padres y amigas iban a visitarlas y amy estaba pendiente de la agencia y lita estaba encargada.

— Mi reina, ven a comer. — La llamo este que se encargaba de acomodar la mesa — ¿necesitas ayuda? – le pregunto inseguro

Serena se acerco poco a poco

— Sí, puedo. — ella sonriendo y sentándose sin ninguna ayuda – gracias a Dios que ya puedo moverme por mi misma

— Pronto, podrás caminar con normalidad.— este sonriéndole – te amo – inclinándose para darle un beso en los labios, sintió como su novia lo aceptaba gustosa, el beso fue tornándose más apasionadamente y se inclino para poder estar al nivel de serena para no interrumpir el beso, no quería separarse de ella la amaba tanto, tenía que hacerlo, si no despertaría su amiguito lo menos que deseaba era incomodar a su reina, se separo de ella – es mejor que comamos.

Serena se sintió frustrada quería seguir besándolo más y más. Aun que sabía que Darién no se a propasado con ella, esta si estaba dispuesta a acariciarlo y llegar más allá de unos besos inocentes

— Darién. — ella mirándolo

— Dime. — este que su voz sonara normal y no ronca de deseo

— ¿Cuánto me amas? – le pregunto

Darién se le quedo mirando y extrañado a la vez, amaba a su reina con locura

— Te amo demasiado, eres mi mundo. — Sonriéndole con amor — ¿porque?

— No, por nada. — ella regándole una sonrisa, ella misma sabia el porqué lo había hecho. Necesitaba oírlo

Después de comer, Darién ayudo a su amor a acostarse en la cama, sabía que podía hacerlo no quería dejarla sola a su suerte. Tenía miedo que se cayera y se golpeara

— Amor. — Ella encantada – estás exagerando

— Para nada. — sonriéndole

Ella le dio un beso en los labios y este le correspondió de la misma manera, desde que estaba a su lado soñaba despierto que parecían esposo, eso lo que estaba deseando pedirle que se casaran lo más pronto posible, deseaba tenerla a su lado y consentirla, llenarla de mimos. Solo esperaría que su reina lo acepte para hacerle inmensamente feliz.

Serena le encantaba besarlo y sentirlo cerca de él, quería besarlo completamente, sin poder evitarlo comenzó acariciar su pecho, sintió el peso de Darién arriba de ella, no le incomodaba en absoluto, sintió como este de separo de sus labios para besarle el cuello, ella sintió una electricidad en el cuerpo y una oleada de sensaciones que nunca había sentido, no quiso detenerlo porque era lo que estaba deseando de hace mucho tiempo este tipo de caricias, no solo besos. Suspiro al sentir los labios de cómo besaba los hombros y acariciaba la cintura, serena acariciaba los brazos y el torso con suavidad, siempre le gusto sentir lo fuerte que es y lo sensual. De repente este se volvió apoderar de sus labios y la levanto para colocar a esta sentada, sus manos le bajo los tirantes dejando notar sus hermosos senos, ella no llevaba braseer no le gusta ponérselo cuando estaba en casa, lo ocultaba con ropa oscura, este la besaba acaricio con las manos.

Darién se sentía en el paraíso, por fin tendría a serena. De repente recordó que no estaban casados como él se imaginaba y que la realidad es otra, tenía que detenerse como sea y se separo de ella, antes que serena reaccionara tomo la sabana y la arropo, para que su novia no se sintiera avergonzada por su sucedido

Esta estaba aturdida ¿Qué había pasado? Porque se detuvo, abra hecho algo malo

— Darién. — abriendo los ojos completamente, observo en los ojos de este que la besaba — ¿Por qué te detuviste?

— No estamos casados. — Mirándola y acariciándole el mentón – no quiero, que te arrepientas después y no quiero manchar tus valores

Ella lo abrazo, demasiado perfecto lo adoraba demasiado, aun no podía decirle un Te Amo.

— Eres único. — ella dándole un beso fugaz – aun que deseo estar contigo, tienes razón. Me sentiría mal si no llegara al altar virgen

— Vez. — Sonriéndole – mejor me voy a darme un baño y luego regreso

Esta asintió, se acomodo la ropa y prefirió ver un poco te televisión, sintió el grifo y se imagino a Darién desnudo, no sabía que le estaba pasando pero ella también necesitaba un baño, se levanto con cuidado y tomo sus muletas, camino hacia la cocina, cuando llego abrió la nevera y se metió un hielo en la boca para no pensar en nada, entonces recordó que su madre le había traído unos álbumes para que recordara los viejos tiempo, miro lo alto que estaba, con cuidado logro subir a la silla y tomo el álbum, sintió una fuerte punzada en el pie logrando que el dolor la dejara atontada, intento bajar, el pie quedo un vacio logrando que se cayera y se golpeara de nuevo fuertemente el pie lastimado, agradecía que no estaba muy alto, solo se llevo un golpe en el trasero, el fijo de la silla hizo que se volviera a lastimar, no puedo evitar soltar un fuerte grito, logrando que este saliera en toalla

— ¡Serena! – Desesperando y notando que no estaba en la habitación, salió corriendo y la encontró en el suelo llorando desesperadamente — ¿Qué te paso?

— Darién. — decía voz débil, el dolor en la pierna se convirtió en insoportable

— Tranquila amor. — cargándola y observo que estaba algo pálida — ¿te duele mucho verdad?

Serena asintió

— Mi reina. — Este llevándola de nuevo a la habitación y acostándola — ¿Qué te paso?

— Necesito un doctor. — voz débil, sentía un fuerte cosquilleo en la pierna y un dolor agudo en el talón del pie, el llanto apareció.

Este se desespero, necesitaba llevársela a una clínica, se fue a vestir rápidamente, unos minutos después serena se encontraba en sala de emergencia siendo atendido por una doctora, muy amable y la regaño un poco para que entendiera que no lo volviera hacer, esta se sentía como una tonta por cometer esa locura, ni ella misma se explicaba porque lo había hecho, observo como Darién la miraba con preocupación y se sintió peor

La doctora le explico que necesita que la joven estuviera unas semanas de descanso y estaría como nueva. Este se sintió más tranquilo y estaría las 24 horas cuidándola si era posible

Un mes después

En la agencia Rey

Serena estaba en su oficina leyendo los últimos detalles que del mes, lita había realizado un maravilloso trabajo, estaba feliz. Sabía que si llegaba a irse de viaje podía contar con ella, noto que había alguien asomado en la puerta, se levanto y cuando iba abrir, su novio la sorprendió logrando que sere sonriera de felicidad

— Hola amor.- ella inclinándose y dándole un beso en los labios

— Hola mi reina, hermosa.- feliz y mirándola con amor – te vengo a invitar a cenar en mi departamento.

— No.- ella alegre – de seguro, quieres hacerme algo y sabes que no puedo – coqueta

— No seas mal pensada.- divertido – quiero pedirte algo – entusiasmado, le pediría matrimonio y convertiría la señora Chiba

— Está bien.- ella contenta

— ¡Serena! – mina entrando exaltada

— ¿Qué pasa? – mirándola con preocupación

— Supiste la ultima.- mina voz agitada

Serena negó con la cabeza

— Lita acaba de descubrir, que está embarazada.- contenta

— ¡Wow! – Esta ilusionada – un bebé en la agencia

— ¿Y en donde esta lita? – pregunto Darién

— Horita viene.- le comunica – me voy, si les da la noticia. Se hacen los sorprendidos – dicho esto, mina se fue

— Está loca.- Darién mirando a serena, noto que serena sonreía - ¿estás acostumbrada?

— Y mucho.- suavidad – entonces, en donde nos quedamos – volviéndolo a besar, este le correspondió el beso de igual manera

En España

— Tengo que buscarlo.- unazuki, mirando a su pareja – tenemos que saber si, Darién es el padre de mi hijo – desesperación, las cuentas no le daban y su pareja actual no estaba dispuesto a criar un niño que no es de él

— Viajemos a Tokio.- su pareja – así sabremos quién es el padre

— Sí.- tomando a su hijo del cochecito y le dio un beso en la frente – pequeño, es difícil para mamá hacerte esto. Es lo mejor para ti.

En Tokio

— Te amo.- Darién separándose de su novia – eres lo mejor, que me ha pasado en la vida

— Eres un amor.- ella alagada – te quiero demasiado

Este le dio, no se daría por vencido hasta ganarse el amor de serena por completo

— Nos vemos, a las 8.- el

— Sí.- ella encantada

Darién antes de irse, le dio un beso apasionado y se retiro, dejando a esta en las nubes.

Este se iría a comprar todo lo necesario para que a su reina, le gustara todo lo que hacía por ella y lo importante que ella es para él. Se fue para una hermosa florería y después se encargaría el mismo de preparar la cena, no tenía un buen sacón como serena. Se defendía muy bien.

Hola gracias por sus RW se los agradezco mucho, perdón por la espera, pasaron muchas cosas que no me permitían escribir. Espero que les guste, besitos. Se despide ady


	6. Chapter 6

En departamento Tsukino

Mina se encontraba ayudando a serena, para que se viera espectacular para la noche que tendría con Darién, ayudo a la su amiga con el peinado, le hizo rulos grandes y pequeños, para que se viera radiante le eligió un hermoso vestido color azul cielo para que resaltara sus hermosos ojos, vestido tiene una bonita forma cruzados con detalles alrededor, un cinturón negro hacerle notar su cintura, arruchados a los lados para darle un toque de elegancia, la rubia se lo coloco y mina quedo encantada, su amiga tiene un cuerpo muy bonito, la ayudo a colocarse accesorios de color blanco.

— Gracias mina. — Ella feliz – nunca pensé que me ayudarías

— Eres mi amiga. — Mina encantada – te vez, realmente feliz. Se nota que estas enamorada de él

Ella quería decirle que no, prefirió no decirle nada, es demasiado privado para contárselo, sabía que era su amiga. Estaba clara que había cosas que no se podían contar.

— Sí y mucho. — sonrisa triunfante

— Darién, te hará muchas cosas. — Mina divertida – ese vestido volara

— No creo. — Ella con seguridad – Darién quiere que nuestra, primera vez sea en nuestra noches de boda

— Que lindo, yaten me espero. — Mina feliz – fue muy hermoso, delicado

— Yo creo que Darién, será así conmigo. — ella

— Vamos a terminar, de arreglarte. — Esta – sentándola para maquillarla

— Sí

Una hora después

En departamento Chiba

Darién tenia la mesa lista, con velas y aroma muy romántico, una champaña enfriándose, mucha comida y sobretodo lo había hecho con tanto amor, solo estaba esperándola.

El timbre sonó

Este fue abrir y cuando lo hizo no puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja, la mujer de su vida estaba realmente hermosa, con ese vestido azul una sonrisa que casi le provoca un pre infartó. Ella es su razón de vivir

— Estás hermosa. — este mirándola con amor

Ella se sonrojo y se acerco, le dio un beso tierno y se separo

Serena sonrió a ver a Darién tan guapo esa camisa de vestir y ese pantalón. Dios tendría que estar ciega para no desearlo, se encontraba muy nerviosa. Para que Darién la hubiera citado tenía que decirle algo importante, entro no se quedaría toda la noche en la puerta

— Mi amor, estás hermosísima. — acercándose a ella para besar nuevamente sus labios

Ella lo acepto gustosa y este mientras la besaba la jalo y cerró la puerta para evitar que un vecino los viera, el beso se está tornando muy apasionado, ella sintió como él le acariciaba la espalda y cintura, ella también le acariciaba la espalda y los brazos. Este se separo de ella está perdiendo el juicio de nuevo

— Que sucede. — le pregunto, con suavidad

— No podemos seguir así. — mirándola

— Que quieres decirme. — nerviosa, sintió miedo que la fuera a dejarla

— Es mejor, cenemos. — sonriéndole le podía ver la cara de terror, no la culpaba algunas veces dice las cosas sin pensar

— Está bien. — leve sonrisa

El la tomo de la mano y la llevo para la cocina. Pudo observar la emoción de esta al ver la mesa como estaba decorada y lo romántico que era

— Está hermoso. — Feliz — me encanta

Este sonrió y le dio un beso en la frente

— Estoy feliz de que te guste mi reina. — abrazándola

— Darién eres perfecto. — con amor

— Y tú mi reina perfecta, ninguna mujer se puede comparar tu belleza. Eres la perfección de Dios

Serena lo miro con ojos brillosos, Darién es su amado, ahora estaba segura lo amaba. Lo estaba de hace mucho tiempo

— Te amo Darién. — mirándolo de ternura — ahora estoy segura que te he amado, he estado ciega. Por no darme cuenta que estabas enamorado de mí y si estaba enamorada, ahora entiendo con los chicos que salía siempre intente verte a ti. Me quise engañar muchos años, gracias a ti. Se siempre he estado enamorada de ti

Este estaba que no lo creía por fin su reina lo amaba con todo el corazón, el cuerpo le temblaba y no podía expresar lo que estaba sintiendo, la pego a su cuerpo y la beso con tanta dulzura. Serena no pudo evitar votar unas lágrimas

Los dos enamorados estuvieron besándose y sonriendo, este le pidió que cenaran para darle una sorpresa

Esta acepto muy feliz y sonreía de júbilo, por fin podía corresponderle como se debía

La cena comenzó con tranquilidad, Darién y serenan sonreían, la velada platicaban de sus trabajos, de la familia y de su futuro juntos. En la mitad de la plática este se puso nervioso y su novia lo percibió

— ¿Qué pasa amor? – Mirándolo con preocupación — ¿sucede algo?

— Sí. — Sintiéndose muy nervioso, sacando la cajita que tenía en su bolsillo – serena – suspirando – quiero pedirte algo muy importante para mí, bueno para los dos – sudando

Serena asustada

— Amor. Dime ¿Qué pasa? – nerviosa por lo pálido que estaba

— Amor. — Abriendo la caja y enseñándole un hermoso anillo con un zafiro azul marino — ¿quieres ser mi esposa? – mirándola

Ella se sorprendió y no puedo evitar sentirse inmensamente feliz

— ¡Sí! – Contenta — ¡Quiero ser tu esposa! – exclamo eufórica

— Te amo. — Sacando el anillo y colocándoselo en su dedo – te juro que serás la mujer más feliz del todo el universo

— Eso espero Chiba. — Radiante, al ver su anillo en su dedo se inclino y le dio un beso en los labios – te amo.

En casa Chiba

Serenity y Hiroto se encontraban en casa de su futuro consuegros, platicando de la vida de sus hijos de cómo sería si se casaban.

— Me gustaría, que Darién y serena tuvieran tres niños y tres niñas.— Luna

— No. — serenity – dos niños y dos niñas, seis seria mucho

— No. — Artemis – me conformo que solo sea un niño y una niña

— Yo no estoy de acuerdo. — Hiroto – con siete niños está bien

— ¡Estás loco! – Su esposa – que nuestra hija fuera coneja.

— Los que ellos deseen tener esta bien. — luna sonriendo – además es cosa de ellos, nosotros no duraremos toda la vida.

— Eso es verdad. — la poyo serenity

— Tenemos que unirlos para que se casen pronto, no podemos esperar mucho para que tengan familia. — Artemis – aquí el más viejo soy yo.

— Hombre, no te preocupes. — hiroto – mi bisabuela murió de 120 años

— No te creo. — este atónito

Serenity asintió

— Wow. — Luna – es increíble

— Sí, aun estaba buena. — este riéndose

— Era muy dulce, murió después de conocer a serena. — comento

— Es una lástima. — Luna – serenity ¿Y tu media hermana, como esta?

Serenity suspiro y miro con tristeza

— Aun me odia. — Triste – jamás nos llevaremos muy bien, serena me dice que jamás se casaría con un hombre que tuviera hijos. Se le cumplió Darién no tiene hijos, si lo tuviera mi hija lo dejaría. Ella no quiere que sus hijos sufran como me paso a mí con Neherenia que nunca me hizo y me lastimo demasiado, me hizo la vida muy cruel cuando estábamos pequeñas. Siempre le decía a mi madrastra que la maltrataba y era mentira.

— Cuando nos casamos, fue un caos. — Hiroto – gracias a Dios que, su padre me acepto como su yerno. Muy poco ve a serena siempre está llamando y preguntando por ella.

— ¿Y porque? – Artemis extrañado

— Por su nieta Esmeralda. Hija de mi cuñada. — ella siempre mira a serena como si no existiera, no sabe que serena es la única dueña de la herencia Tsukino, por ser la primogénita

— Explícate. — luna

— Cuando, la madre de señor Shinichi, mi suegro ella le quitaron la herencia porque se caso con un hombre humilde, ese hombre humilde compro una lotería y se hizo millonario, juro proteger a todas las mujeres que nacieran con el apellido Tsukino, mi esposa recibió su herencia y ahora le corresponde a serena cuando ella tenga su primera hija.

— Sí, esmeralda tiene un bebé, antes que nuestra niña. — Artemis

— Bueno, serán dado en partes iguales. — serenity – esmeralda es una jovencita de veintidós años, no creo que este preocupada para ser madre, igual si tiene un niño. Para ella no le serviría, es que quiere el dinero

— ¿Y la conoces? – le pregunto Artemis curiosidad

— Claro que sí. — Ella – serena y ella jugaban. Neherenia no le gusto, me prohibió que mi niña se acercara a ella

— Desde ese momento, muy poco dejamos de ir. — hiroto serio – nadie iba a maltratar a mi niña

En departamento Chiba

— Te amo. — Mientras bailaba con la mujer de sus sueños – eres la mujer perfecta para mí

— Yo, también te amo. — feliz

— Tenemos que pensar en una fecha. — este

— Me gustaría casarme el 20 de agosto. — mirándolo

— Estamos en agosto. — sonriendo

— Dime, ¿Qué piensas? – alegre

— El 20 de este mes es una semana. — incrédulo

— Podemos casarnos en una semana o en un año. — alegre

— Una semana, sería muy pronto. — él

— Parece, que el señor Chiba, tiene miedo de casarse. — retándolo

— Una semana, es poco tiempo. Para organizar nuestra boda. — le explico

— Tú eres dueño, de la compañía de festejo. — Suavidad – tienes que hacer algo. O si no, será en un año – mirándolo – no creo que, nuestra cordura aguante tanto.

Este la miro, ella se refería a lo poco que podía aguantar por el deseo que sentía por su serena, cada vez que se encontraban solos. Su apetito crecía tan rápido, que no podía evitarlo.

— Una semana será mi esposa. — feliz

Serena le dio un beso en los labios

— Seremos felices.

La noche paso rápidamente, ella se quedo a dormir con su amado Darién.

Unos días después

Agencia Rey

— Entonces hotaru, te gusta estar en mi oficina. — serena sonriendo a la pequeña de cinco años, hija de su nutricionista Michiru, quien estaba casada con el contador Haruka, tenían a esta pequeña niña

— Sí. — Sonriéndole – odio tu cabello largo – mirándola – deberías cortártelo, te veas hermosa como yo.

Ella la miro y le dio un beso en la frente

— Me gusta mi largo cabello. — divertida

— A mí no. — seria

— Ve con mamá. — Le dijo – así descanso un poco – bostezando, solo falta tres días para su boda, su familia se volvió loca con la noticia y sus amigos también. Lita y mina la tenían midiéndose vestidos de novias, peleaban porque no le gusta ninguna para ella. A esta la tenían perturbada, necesitaba dormir, si no llegaría horrible a su matrimonio. Se acostó en el sofá y se quedo profundamente dormida

Una hora después

Hotaru entro a la oficina de serena, al notar que no estaba por ahí amy, consigo unas tijeras, observo que serena estaba profundamente dormida, aprovecho y le acaricio el cabello, tomo casi todo. A continuación comenzó a cortar el cabello dorado, sin ningún remordimiento, creyó que termino su objetivo salió de ahí

En otro lado de la agencia

— Vamos para que serena. — Mina – así le decimos que hemos conseguido por fin el vestido perfecto

— Sí, por fin. — Lita suspirando – estaba volviendo loca, solo pensar que llegaría. El día y no sabía que vestido usar.

— Solo se le ocurre a serena, hacer semejante loquera en una semana.- esta quejándose

En la oficina de serena

Esta despertó, sintió su cabeza muy ligera. Cuando lo toco quedo horrorizada al sentir que no caía nada de su hermosa cabellera, giro y miro el cabello que estaba dispersado en el suelo

— ¡NO! – grito desesperada, el grito se escucho por todo el edificio, amy, lita y mina salieron corriendo a donde estaba su amiga, cuando entraron estaba llorando desesperadamente y golpeando todo lo que veía - ¿Quién me hizo esto? – Mirándose al espejo – mi hermoso cabello – sollozando

— Dios mío.- amy tapándose la boca – sere ¿Qué te paso?

— Quiero, la cabeza de la persona que me toco mi precioso cabello.- autoridad y sus ojos llenos de ira – busquen los videos de seguridad. ¡Ya! – ordeno

Amy salió corriendo a buscar los videos de seguridad, mina y lita llamaron a Michael para que viniera arreglarle el cabello a serena, le quedaría muy corto, una parte lo llevaba por el hombro el otro por la mitad, solo Michael podía hacer un milagro

Doce minutos después

— Bueno.- el hombre mirando a su jefa – mejor no podía quedarte – encantado – te luce el cabello corto

Ella se miro al espejo y no le gustaba nada, prefería mil veces su cabello largo que dejárselo por la nuca, para ella se veía espantosa. Para la boda usaría una peluca

— No me gusta.- con lágrimas en los ojos – me siento, como si fuera otra persona

— Lo siento.- este – la persona que te corto el cabello, te lo dejo demasiado corto. Ojala que lo despidas o la despidas, por hacerte semejante atrocidad

— Juro que me la va a pagar.- furiosa

— ¡Serena! – amy entrando – aquí esta el video – te llevaras una sorpresota quien fue

— Enséñamelo.- le ordeno

Amy coloco el Cd en el Dvd, cuando la imagen apareció, los presente se miraron sin poderlo creer.

— Hotaru.- susurro ella – esa pequeña – apretando el puño

— ¿Qué harás? – mirándola con miedo lita

— Nada, no es mi hija. Llama a Michiru y Haruka.- seriedad

— Serena, no vayas a comerte una locura.- le pidió mina

— A mi nadie, tiene que decirme. Que debo o no de hacer.- furiosa – fue mi hermoso y grandioso cabello, no me cortó desde que tenía siete años, bueno las puntitas – reconoció - dejármelo cortó jamás.

— Voy a buscarlos.- lita yéndose

— Esos dos sabrán quien es Serena Tsukino.- sentándose en su silla


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo # 6

Ella estaba furiosa, como esa pequeña se metió con su cabello, y sobre todo faltando tan poco tiempo para su boda, estaría horrible. No se imaginaba la reacción de su padres, de su suegros y menos la de Darién, si ya no le gustaba ¡Dios! Porque su mundo se cayó en solos unos minutos, esta miro a su alrededor y estaba sola, la verdad no quería ver a nadie más se miro en el espejo más de una vez y sus ojos quería llenarse de lagrimas, no podía llorar. Tenía que ser positiva, el cabello crecería y lo tendría largo nuevamente. Si estaba consciente que se tardaría en crecerle, no podía hacer nada.

Entonces la puerta se abrió, entro hotaru corriendo a su oficina, cuando la vio quería darle una buena nalgada para que aprendiera que nadie le tocaba el cabello, observo que la pequeña le cayó encima llorando desesperadamente y tenía una marca enorme en la mejilla, los cinco dedos de una mano. Le dio un escalofrió quien le pego así, debió de ser haruka o la misma Michiru, no los veía que maltrataban a la pequeña, le levanto el rostro y la pequeña no dejaba de llorar

— ¿Qué paso? – le pregunto con suavidad, su ira se había ido

— Mamá. — Sollozando – me pego, porque le dijeron que te corte el pelo – balbució – quiero que estuvieras hermosa, para su boda y no con ese cabello largo, mamá cuando se caso lo tenía un poco más largo que él tuyo – mirándola – se veía hermosa, como lo estás tú

— Hotaru, la verdad estoy enojada. Porque me gusta mi cabello largo. — Suspirando – no tenias que tocarme el cabello, así que para la próxima si vuelves hacer algo así, sere yo la que te daré unas buenas nalgadas, para que respectes – abrazándola – hablare con tu madre y

— Hola serena. — apareció Michiru bastante seria y mirando a su hija con ganas de darle una paliza por haberle hecho eso a su jefa – camina, hotaru. Cuando lleguemos a la casa veras que lo ira a pasar – amenazándola

— Aquí la furiosa soy yo. — Esta – sé que es tu hija, tampoco era para que le marcara los dedos en la cara, aquí la afectada soy yo. No ella, así que pasare esta incidente como una pequeña bueno Gran travesura, te voy a pedir que no le toques ni un pelo y menos la maltrates – desafiándola – ella mi jardinera en mi boda y no puede ir golpeada.

— Voy a tratar.— seria – se paso, estoy que no lo creo de la rabia y indignación que tengo, serena como puedo hacerte algo así y más con tu cabello rubio

— Dejemos al olvido.— propuso ella – es mejor, que cambiemos de tema – sin soltar a hotaru – necesito, que me ayudes con las modelos, después de mi boda tendré un desfile en España, me voy para allá de luna de miel – sonriendo – para matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro. Necesito que estén sanas, que estés pendiente de su alimentación, no puedo dar una mala impresión sobre sus físicos, delgada pero sana

— Entiendo. — Su doctora – tranquila, tienes que estar pendiente de tu boda

— Sí, estoy toda nerviosa.— ella feliz – por cierto, tengo que irme – bajando a hotaru – quede con Darién en vernos en casa de sus padres para que estemos de acuerdo para lo de nuestra luna de miel – tomando su bolso – nos vemos – alejándose

Madre e hija se quedaron solas

— Perdóname. — Arrodillándose y mirando a su hija – tienes que entender que lo que hiciste está muy mal. Le prometí a serena no pegarte, lo vuelves hacer y yo te paso la maquina y te dejo pelona – seria

Hotaru se estremeció y salió corriendo

En casa Chiba

— ¿Y para donde se van de luna de miel? – le pregunto luna a su hijo

— Para España. — Su hijo – serena tiene un desfile allá y no puede dejar de ir

— Ella y su mundo. — hiroto serio – ojala que con el matrimonio se le olvide todo. Deja esa agencia

— Lo dudo. — Su esposa – serena esta cada vez más de lleno y lo dudo que se anime a dejarlo. Entiende que nuestra hija, es muy terca

— ¿Y qué peinado se hará? – Pregunto luna a serenity – ojala que sea un peinado espectacular

— Debería cortarse el cabello. — Sugirió Artemis – lo tiene muy largo y cortárselo se vería diferente y estoy seguro que más hermosa

— No. — Su hijo – me encanta su cabello largo, así se ve tan infantil y hermosa. Se lo deja corto, llamaría la atención y lo menos que deseo estar celándola con todo el mundo.

— ¿Qué harías si serena llegara con el cabello corto? – le pregunto su madre

— No lo sé. Jamás pasara. — A seguro

Afuera de la casa

Serena se bajo del auto, cerró la puerta se fue para adentro de la casa, entro y se dio de cuenta que no estaban. Se imagino que estarían en el jardín y fue para allá, en el camino se miro varias veces en el espejo y se sentía nerviosa como se vería para su familia y sobre todo la reacción de Darién. Se acerco a ellos

— Hola. — Acercándose a ellos, observo que los presentes no decían nada – lo sé, tuve un accidente en la oficina. Tuve que decirle adiós a mi cabello largo.

— Te vez. — su padre acercándose a ella – hermosa, me gusta mucho

— Sí. — Su madre – deberías tenerlo corto, te queda fenomenal

— Lo dudo. — Ella – a mí me gusta largo, no corto – mirando a su prometido — ¿dime, como me veo amor?

Darién se le quedo mirando, se acerco y le toco el cabello para ver si era peluca, no lo era. Se veía muy atractiva y hermosa, ahora tenía que estar pendiente de ella y no dejar sola por ningún momento.

— Hermosísima. — Dándole un beso en los labios – largo o corto, te vez preciosa

Serena sonrió

— Estaba preocupada, ahora no. — radiante

— Yo también, me lo corte antes de casarme con tu padre. — serenity – claro me lo deje un poco más largo

— Sí, hablemos de la luna de miel. — Ella, lo menos que quería contar que una niña de cinco años le corto el cabello – el desfile será el día veintisiete de agosto, será sábado. No sé si nos vamos el mismo día o un día después de nuestra boda – mirándolo

— Yo creo que el mismo día. — Este – así, descansamos cuando lleguemos.

— Yo también, pienso lo mismo. — Ella sentándose alado de este – según lita y mina me encontraron el vestido perfecto – mirando a su madre y suegra – en la noche irán a mi departamento a medírmelo

— Queremos estar a tu lado. — su madre, no quería perderse nada de su niña

— No. — Ella seria, por dentro se estaba riendo de la cara de su madre y de luna de asombro – está bien, no vayan a comenzar que si no les gusta o no. A mí me gusta me gusta ¡entendido!

Luna y serenity asintieron felices

— Mujeres. — Murmuró Artemis – serena se verá hermosa con lo que se ponga

— Eso sí es verdad. — hiroto con orgullo – es que mi pequeña nació con una belleza natural que nadie más tiene.

— Eso no lo discuto suegro. — Darién radiante – serena, vayamos a comer algo – invitándola

— Vamos. — aceptando su mano y caminaron rumbo hacia dentro

— Serán felices. — Voz alta luna – cada vez se aman más

— Nacieron para estar juntos. — hiroto – son la pareja perfecta

Estos entraron a la cocina, ella sintió como Darién la jalaba y la arrinconaba en la pared y ella lo miro sorprendida

— ¿Qué pasa? – sin entender

— Te extrañaba. — rosándole los labios con los suyos, la beso de una manera tan urgente que serena al principio, no respondió después se dejo llevar, dándole acceso a la lengua a de este, empezó una danza frenética de pasión, sus manos no estaban quietas y cuando sintieron unos pasos se soltaron de tal manera que serena le dio un rempujo tan fuerte que cayó en suelo

— Hijo. — serenity al verlo en el suelo — ¿Qué te paso?

Darién avergonzado

— Me resbale.

— Que cosas. — Mirando a su hija — ¿y esa cara?

— Nada. — Aun más sonrojada – voy a tomar un poco de agua – acercándose a la nevera y abriéndola saco un poco de agua.

Darién se levanto y miro a su futura esposa quien veía agua un nerviosismo, no la culpaba estaba loco de besarla, desde que la vio con su cabello corto la estaba deseando mucho más de lo estaba imaginando, tenía que controlarse en pocos días seria su esposa

— Luna me dijo que hay un pastel riquísimo de mantecado con avellana. — Su madre – para que coman algo

— Gracias. — Dijo este – yo quiero un pedazo grande

— Claro que si hijo. — Ella contenta — ¿Y tu hija quieres?

— Sí. — encantada

Serenity le dio parte iguales de a los novios, le dio jugo también

— Gracias mami. — su hija feliz y se fue para el jardín

— Siempre se comportara como una niña. — risueña la mujer – vamos para afuera hijo

— Claro que sí. — alegre

Se reunieron en el jardín. Al llegar se encontraron, serena discutiendo con su progenitor

— ¡Papá! – Exclamo molesta, se había comido casi la mitad del pastel – no es gusto

— Ve el lado bueno. Hija, así no engordaras. — para molestarla aun más

— ¡Mamá! – Frustrada – dile algo – haciendo puchero

— Hiroto, ve y tráele otro pedazo de pastel a la niña. — seria

Hiroto se levanto y se fue para la cocina

— Gane. — serena feliz

— Ves. — sonriente su progenitora y mirando a Darién – ahora sabrás lo que es bueno hijo.

Él sonrió, conocía a su reina con la palma de la mano.

En España

— Mi primo Andrew vendrá a España, porque su esposa. Se encarga de una agencia de modelo. — unazuki – de seguro Darién vendrá, se que son muy amigos

— La angustia, me está matando. — teniendo al pequeño en brazos, le dio un beso en la cabecita. Al principio no lo dudo, su mujer si lo dudaba y la duda creció mucho, ahora le pedía a Dios que en verdad sea su hijo

— Alan. — Ella mirándolo con preocupación — ¿pasa algo?

— No. — Este sonriéndole y mirando a su pequeño – solo que ¿porque? Usui se parece tanto a ti y no a mí – suspirando – si se pareciera a mí, no hubiera duda

— Lo siento. — Ella sintiéndose mal – no debí de estar contigo y con Darién a la vez – arrepentida

— Tranquila mi amor. — abrazándola con una sola mano, la otra tenia al pequeño – yo no te hubiera buscado, no hubiera pasado esta duda

— Quiero que sea tu hijo. — Sollozando – no quiero que sea de Darién, tú lo viste nacer y has estado conmigo en los momentos más importante de usui

— Es mi hijo. — Con decisión – solo será una prueba para confírmalo – lástima que no tengo el dinero suficiente para hacérsela a mi campeón

— Sí yo, trabajara. Todo sería más fácil. — ella, estaba sola nadie la ayudaba con el pequeño. Al principio la familia de su pareja estaban encantados, ella le confesó la duda le dieron el cambio frutalmente, alguna veces los visitaban y le daban cariño al pequeño. No lo cuidaban y no le daban regalos.

Alan se sintió mal, dentro de él decía que es su hijo. Lo amaba, si no lo era no podía mantenerlo y no lo privaría de que conociera a su verdadero padre.

— Vamos a comer algo. — este y sonriéndole – usui está hambriento

— Vamos. — ella feliz

En Japón

En casa Chiba

Serena y Darién se despidieron con un beso, la novia se fue a medirse el vestido de novia se llevo a luna y serenity para que dieran su opinión de cómo se vería con el vestido que sus amigas les había elegido, estas al verla vestida de novia se llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ver a la novia más hermosa del mundo

— ¿Y cómo me veo? – girando con gran felicidad y sonriendo sin parar

— ¡Eres la novia, más hermosa del mundo! – Luna feliz – eres como mi hija serena, serán felices.

— Gracias mamá luna. — radiante

— Mi niña. — Su madre – eres la novia más hermosa, preciosa y bellísima – orgullosa

— Amiga, a guardar ese vestido. Te queda. — Lita mirando el reloj – dos días con pocas horas para tu boda

— Sí. — Mina contenta – serás la novia del año

— Gracias. — inmensamente feliz

21 de agosto. 7:10pm

La novia se encontraba con la mirando a su esposo, quien el padre estaba dando las últimas palabras para que ellos se besaran y finalizara la unión religiosa.

— Puede besar a la novia. — el padre sonriendo

Los nuevos esposos sellaron su unión ante Dios y el hombre, para comenzar una nueva vida juntos.

Los esposos salieron de la iglesia felices, sus familiares los felicitaron y le desearon lo mejor. Ahí se subieron en el auto se dirigieron a la recepción donde se llevaría a cabo la fiesta matrimonial

Media hora después

Recepción matrimonial

Darién llego a su fiesta con orgullo al tener a su esposa a su lado tan hermosa con el vestido de novia, le quedaba fenomenal, le quedaba entallado al cuerpo con un hermoso broche en el medio, unas preciosas tiras cruzas que estaba más bajo del hombro, acampanado a bajo. Resaltando la belleza de su vestido. Es el vestido perfecto para ella y se veía como una Reina.

— Serena.- se acerco sonriendo, esmeralda

— Hola prima.- sonriendo y asombrada, pensaba que no vendría a la boda. Pues no tenía tanta comunicación – que alegría que hayas venido.

— Sí.- sonriendo con hipocresía, estaba rabiosa por dentro. Su prima se veía realmente hermosa con ese vestido, estaba llamando la atención de todos los invitados y eso ella no le gustaba – me sorprendió su matrimonio, nunca pensé que tenías novio.

— Nuestra relación, fue corta.- Darién mirándola – no había necesidad que anunciar un compromiso, nos conocemos de hace 25 años

— ¡Qué! – perpleja la joven

— Somos amigos de la infancia. Bueno ahora somos esposos.- serena radiante – prima, luego voy a saludarlos – jalando a su esposo, para irse a sentar en las sillas especiales para los novios

Ellos se sentaron y sonrieron a los fotógrafos

En otra mesa

— Jamás pensé que serena se viera tan hermosa con un vestido de novia.- diamante quien es actualmente novio de esmeralda – que envidia le tengo a ese imbécil

Esmeralda molesta le metió un golpe con el pie, debajo de la mesa y miro con rabia

— Esme.- entre dientes, le había golpeado sus partes nobles – eres un celosilla

— Vuelve a decir otra burrada y te lo corto.- amenazante

— Hija.- molesta neherenia - estamos en un matrimonio algunas personas no están observando

Esmeralda voltio su mirada, en eso noto que su abuelo Shinichi se encontraba platicando con su tía serenity sintió feliz de verla, la quería mucho por ser tan cariñosa con ella y no como su madre que no la trataba muy bien, por eso odiaba a serena porque tenía una madre que la amaba y mimaba. Cuando su tía iba a visitarlas, siempre la cargaba y le traía muchos regalos y le decía que la quería mucho. Gracias a su madre, dejo de verla y solo la veía cuando era el cumpleaños del abuelo y reunión navideña. De resto no sabía casi nada de ella, se levanto y fue hacia ella, la abrazo con ese amor y cariño que solía hacerlo su tía con ella

— Te amo, tía.- feliz de verla

— Yo también.- serenity contenta – estás hermosa – mirándola que llevaba un hermoso vestido azul – eres una modelo

— Gracias tía.- emocionada

— Niña, deja de molestar a su tía.- su abuelo Shinichi – ve con tu madre – le ordeno

— Papá.- seria – deja a mi sobrina conmigo

Shinichi se alejo

Serenity feliz de verla

— Hija, te he extrañado tanto.- con sinceridad – tu prima esta hermosa con ese vestido – mirándola de reojo – así estarás, tu cuando te cases con tu novio

— Pronto tía.- sonriéndole, no amaba tanto a diamante. Los dos querían un hijo para poder tener la herencia de sus abuelos, así agrandar su fortuna – serena se ve feliz

— Lo está.- orgullosa – está muy enamorada de su esposo, así vale la pena casarse – sonriéndole – y cuéntame de tu vida

Mientras esmeralda platicaba con su tía

En otro lugar

— Eres lo más hermoso, que me ha pasado en la vida.- este acariciándole los labios a su esposa

— Deja Darién.- serena avergonzada, algunas personas lo estaban mirando – delante de los invitados no

— Esta bien.- feliz y agarrándole la mano. Para que fueran a bailar – es hora de nuestro baile como marido y mujer

— Claro.- radiante

Los esposos, se colocaron en el centro de la pista de baile, los invitados comenzaron a aplaudir, la música sonó.

Darién guio a su esposa, los invitaron aplaudieron, esperaron que los novios terminaran el baile para acompañarnos en la vista, la boda apenas estaba comenzando y sin imaginar los novios que habían sorpresas que apenas comenzarían a descubrirse

Hola, aquí el capitulo la verdad estaba dudando en subirlo, parece que carece de poco interés para los lectores de FF, dígame si la continuo o no para cancelarla


	8. Chapter 8

Recepción matrimonial 12:15am

Todos los invitados estaban disfrutando de la fiesta, no había ninguno sentado y bailando en el gran salón. Los esposos solo posaban para la cámara con algún familiar o amigos, querían estar a su lado para recordar el hermoso recuerdo de su boda

Diamante se encontraba alado de su prometida esmeralda, aburrido porque no podía acercarse a serena, si se levantaba neherenia y esmeralda lo miraban con cara de asesinas y prefería quedarse quieto y no hacer un escándalo que hacia su prometida.

— Buenas noches.- lita con el micrófono en la mano – a los nuevos esposos, la agencia Rey le queremos desear la mayor de la suerte y que si matrimonio supere todas las pruebas que se encuentren en el camino y estar consientes que llegaran momentos de pelea. Yo les recomiendo contar hasta 100 siempre funciona – guiñándole el ojo – las modelos con mucho amor y cariño prepararon un baile especial, para que nuestra jefa se sienta orgullosa de nosotras. Alardee que somos las mejores del mundo – sonriendo – chicas prepárense

Mina y sus compañeras salieron y se acomodaron en el centro de la pista y comenzó la música Limbo de Daddy Yankee, las chicas empezaron a moverse, mina era su líder guiándola.

Los invitados estaban encantados con las modelos y sobre todo los esposos que estaban fascinado con el baile que estaban presenciando, cuando termino el baile todos los presente le gritaban y aplaudían de los grandioso que había sido todo, serena estaba feliz y le dedico unas palabras a su modelos que también consideraba sus amigas, unas horas después, Darién y serena se despidieron de sus invitados.

Luna y serenity le explicara serena que tuviera relajada en el momento que estuviera intimidad con Darién, que no se asustara que la unión de dos personas, es lo más normal del mundo.

Serena sonrió y le agradeció sus consejos, antes de irse se despidió de su abuelo Shinichi y de su tía e prima.

En hotel Luna Suite

Los esposos llegaron a la habitación, él antes que serena abriera la puerta él la detuvo y sonrió, la cargo y abrió la puerta y entro con ella en brazos

— Que caballeroso.- sonriéndole

— Apenas estamos comenzando.- giro y con ella dio vuelta logrado que su esposa soltara carcajadas de felicidad, un rato dando vueltas. Se detuvo para besarla con tanto amor como sabía hacerlo y serena correspondió con mucho deseo y pasión, Darién camino sin dejar de besar a su esposa, con cuidado la deposito en la cama y se coloco encima de ella para seguir profundizando el beso.

Ella con sus manos le acariciaba el cabello, sentía como el dejo de besar sus labios para besar su cuello.

— Darién.- voz profunda

— Dime.- dejando de besar para mirarlo a los ojos

— Estoy un poco asustada.- le revelo, sonriendo con timidez. La verdad su madre y mamá luna en vez de tranquilizarla, lograron asustarla un poco más.

Él sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios

— Tranquila, llegaremos hasta donde tú quieras. Si me pides que me detenga, me detendré.- con amor

— Bueno.- ella alegre – por los momentos no te detengas

Darién arqueo una ceja de asombro

— Como eres, mujer muy coqueta.- volviéndola a besar, con frenesís logrando que serena sintiera deseos de no detenerlo, cada caricia le hacía sentir única y especial, poco a poco fueron quitándose la ropa, Darién le quito el vestido de novia, ella lo ayudaba quitándole la camisa y el pantalón. Cuando quedaron el ropa interior, serena se cubrió con la sabana y sin que Darién pudiera verla se quito lo último que le cubría su cuerpo, él hizo lo mismo para que no se asustara al ver su anatomía.

— Bueno señor chiba.- ella con timidez – ahora si estamos a mano

— Claro que si.- con voz ronca – una pregunta ¿con protección o nos embarcamos con un mini serena o mini Darién? – le pregunto, quería un hijo deseado por los dos. No por un descuido.

Serena risueña

— Nos embarcamos en un mini Darién o mini serena.- ella mirándolo – quiero que papá Artemis, tengo un nieto en sus brazos.

— Entonces que esperamos.- atrayéndola a su cuerpo y volviéndola a besar.

Los dos enamorados se estaban amando como ellos lo deseaban sin tenciones y sin ataduras. Darién fue paciente y cuidado sabia que la primera vez siempre dolía, menos quería es hacer sufrir a su reina, cuando por fin logro penetrar esa barrera, noto a serena muy tensa y prefirió moverse lentamente hasta que el cuerpo de ella se fuera adaptando a él, cuando observo que serena por fin lo había aceptado se novio un poco más rápido logrando que los dos llegaran un maravilloso clímax, cuando termino su unión.

Darién le dio un beso en los labios y le susurro palabras de amor en el oído, logrando que serena en un profundo sueño

Horas después

Serena se había despertado con Darién a su lado, miro a un lado tenía el desayuno listo, le sonrió y desayunaron en la cama para luego irse al aeropuerto se irían en el avión privado de los Chiba, ya que de la familia de serena se encontraba reparaciones.

En el aeropuerto

— Por fin.- ella sonrió – ahora rumbo a nuestra luna de miel y desfile

— Sí.- dándole un beso en los labios

Ella sonrió

— Te amo

— Te amo señora Chiba.- agarrándola de la amo – este viaje será inolvidable

— Lo será.- radiante

En España

— Unazuki.- Alan mirándola – porque no viajamos a Japón de una vez – serio – si, tu primo no nos ayuda

— Alan.- mirándolo, se encontraban en la habitación de ellos a un lado su pequeño hijo – Andrew no es así – seria – el nos ayudara

— Vamos a ver las noticias.- cambiando de conversación, al encenderlo

— En estreno. El famoso Darién Chiba ayer contrajo matrimonio con la guapísima Serena Tsukino quien es dueña de agencia Rey. Según los novios anunciaron que se irían de luna de miel a ¡España! Si aquí estarán ellos, por unos días. Ya que pronto será su desfile.

— Yo creo que no es muy romántico.- otra animadora – ni tener una semana de casados y trabajar. Se ve que Serena Tsukino, perdón Chiba. No deja el trabajo por nada del mundo.

— Se de buena fuente, ella se sorprendió que el desfile seria el mismo mes de su boda. Ellos anunciaron su boda rápidamente. Se pensó que estaban esperando su primer hijo. Lo desmintieron, serán hermosos sus niños ¿Tu qué crees? – mirando a su compañera

— Sí de eso no cabe duda.- tranquilidad – los dos son muy guapos. Ese hombre pareciera que no fuera japonés si no romano, es todo un deleite verlo

— Ella, rubia y esos hermosos ojos que tiene.- entusiasmada – parece una princesa. Si definitivo sus hijos serán un espectáculo – la animadora sonrió – primicia la primera foto de los recién casados en el aeropuerto – mostraron la foto besándose y otra sonriendo los dos – que lindos, se ven muy enamorados

— El look que lleva ella, le queda genial

— Si, se ve muy bien.- la otra mujer

Alan le bajo al televisor y miro a su mujer

— ¿Y ahora?

— Todo sigue igual.- ella seria y molesta a la vez, Darién jamás sonrió así con ella y porque se tuvo que casar con esa mujer que tanto odiaba, siempre la nombraba en sus sueños y una vez haciendo el amor la confundió con ella. Se lo paso porque estaba borracho. Si descubría que Usui era hijo de Darién, haría sufrir a serena como esa noticia, y llegara a enterarse que Usui no era hijo de Darién, una mentira no caería mal, hacer sufrir a serena por un tiempo seria grandioso.

El avión aterrizo en el aeropuerto de España

Darién ayudo a su esposa a bajar del avión y se dirigieron a buscar su equipaje, él tomo el de ella y se dirigieron hacia la salida los estaba esperando un hombre moreno y grande.

— Gracias por venir Mark.- radien sonriendo – te presento a mi esposa serena

— Mucho gusto señora.- él mirándola

— El gusto es mío.- ella

— Señor Chiba, está listo la mansión y aquí está la limosina.- informa

— Vamos amor.- mirándola

— Señor Chiba. Como que estas muy detallista el día de hoy.- sonriéndole ella

— Apenas estamos comenzando.- agarrándola de la mano y subiéndola al auto

— Espero que te guste mi casa.- él – es un poco llamativa, no me puedo quejar – mirándola con amor

— Sí, estás siendo un poco exagerado.- su esposa – una limosina, ni en Japón la usamos – mirándolo

— Estamos en otro país.- acercándose a ella y dándole un beso en los labios – eres mi reina y te mereces todo

— Te amo.- radiante

— Te amo mucho más.- besándole los labios, sintió como ella se separo de él - ¿Qué pasa?

— Nos están mirando.- susurro y sintió como Darién la abrazaba con amor

Mark no podía evitar sentir curiosidad, desde que conoce a Darién nunca lo había visto cariñoso con ninguna mujer, pensó que con unazuki seria diferente porque había durado con ella unos meses. Nada que ver, se veía que amaba a su esposa y ella a él, se veían realmente felices.

En la mansión Chiba

Cuando ellos llegaron, Darién ayudo a su esposa a bajar del auto. Serena se quedo impresionada de lo hermoso y grande que es. No se comparaba con la casa que tenían en sus padres, es demasiado grande para su gusto.

— Mi amor ¿Por qué la casa es tan grande? – mirándolo con seriedad

— Es para nuestros hijos. Cuando vengamos de vacaciones.- Alegre y agarrándole la mano – vayamos para dentro así te la enseño mejor

— Sí, está bien.- sonriendo

Darién le enseño su casa en España. Al principio pensó que su esposo vivía un diminuto departamento, como en Japón lo hacía. Se llevo una sorpresa al saber que un departamento no era lo que vivió su esposo por un año, ahora cuando naciera su bebé si es que lo tendría pronto. Tenía un tercer hogar.

Serena se separo de Darién para irse a la habitación abrió todas las habitaciones y en una de ella la reconoció. Ya que sabía los gustos de su esposo. Se acostó en la cama y se quito los zapatos para estar cómoda, quería dormí un poco. Pronto sus amigas estarían molestándola sobre el desfile y lo estresada que llegara a estar.

Darién entro a la habitación

— ¿Y como que mi amada esposa, no quiere conocer bien la casa? – acercándose a ella y acostándose en la cama

— No estoy de ánimos.- suspirando – estoy cansadísima y lo que quiero es dormir

— Vamos a dormir.- abrazándola y dándole un beso en los labios – buenas noches mi amor – cerrando los ojos

Las palabras de Darién fueron como una dulce orden, se quedo profundamente dormida, abrazándolo y suspirando de amor, las horas fueron pasando lentamente. Cuando serena despertó lo hizo con cuidado para no despertarlo así caminar por toda la casa, observo que estaba decorada con colores muy cálidos y llamativos, la realidad que le gustaba mucho. Aun que Darién viviría en su departamento, porque no estaba dispuesta en abandonarlo y como es amplio estaba bien para los dos

En la habitación

Darién despertó, noto que su esposa no estaba a su lado, salió de la habitación sabia que no estaría en el baño, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, salió a la sala y la encontró de espalda mirando un cuadro, la abrazo por la cintura sorprendiéndola

— Hola mi vida.- con amor

— Hola.- alegre y dándole un golpecito suave en las manos – me asustaste

— Lo siento.- feliz – vayamos a la cama así, seguimos nuestra tarea de buscar a nuestro bebito

— No es mala idea.- ella divertida – eso sí, aprovechemos todo este tiempo solos, después estaré muy ocupada – recordándole su desfile

— Lo sé esposa mía.- girándola y besándole los labios – es hora de actuar

— ¿Qué esperamos? – coqueta

Darién la cargo en sus brazos y se dirigieron a la habitación riendo y besándose con mucho amor, la ropa fueron cayendo por toda la habitación demostrándose lo mucho que amaban, aprovecharían al máximo todo el tiempo juntos. Hasta que llegara el momento del desfile

Día del desfile

Serena se encontraba lista y esperando que mina y lita por fin aparecieran diciéndole que todo estaba perfecto, solo en cinco minutos comenzaría y los invitados estaban llegando con rapidez, la semana que paso con su esposo fueron mágicas. Siempre la realidad golpeaba y tenía que estar ahí, por suerte que la empresa de su esposo la estaba ayudando con la organización. Todo se veía espectacular

Darién se encontraba dándole la bienvenida a los invitados, no estaba solo Andrew lo estaba ayudando, mientras yaten se encargaba de estar pendiente de la organización de los meseros. Nada podía salir mal

En los camerinos

— Listo.- mina mirando a su compañera lita – ahora solo falta, que Michiru venga a decirlos que cere cere no se volvió a desmayar

— Esa es otra que nos da dolor de cabeza.- lita molesta, siempre hacia un show antes de salir. No es vomitando o desmallándose, gracias a Dios que serena no se daba de cuenta de nada – espero que no le de algo en plena pasarela

— Cálmate.- le pidió su amiga por su estado – acuérdate del bebé

— Chicas.- lita mirándola con seriedad – es hora de salir y espero que no se equivoquen este evento es muy importante para serena. Aquí todas somos profesionales y nadie tiene que estar nervioso o nerviosa. Les deseo muchos existo y a demostrarle al mundo lo que está hecha la agencia Rey

Todos un grito de exclamación y emoción

En otro lado

Darién se encontraba solo tomando un poco de champaña, cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, giro y se quedo asombrado en ver la mujer que lo estaba mirando con una sonrisa que para él fue, una sonrisa. No era sincera

— Hola unazuki.- serio

— Hola Darién.- sonriéndole – felicidades, se que te casaste hace poco. Necesito platicar contigo de algo muy importante

— Lo siento.- cortante – no tenemos nada de qué hablar.

— Claro que si.- ella seria y mirándolo a los ojos – tengo un niño y no sé si eres el padre o mi actual pareja. Las fechas son muy dudosas y necesito tu ayuda

Darién quedo de piedra, aun más serena que había logrado escuchar lo último. Su Darién no podía tener un hijo que no fuera de ella. Ahora estaba segura que su felicidad no seria para siempre

La voz de lita rompieron el trance que estaban los esposos, serena se alejo para que su esposo no se diera de cuenta que había oído sin querer la conversación, salió del evento con el corazón latiéndole con mucha fuerza. Si mundo estaba dando un cambio demasiado brusco y eso que apenas estaba comenzando su matrimonio y lo amaba para perderlo. Estaba seguro de una cosa no estaba dispuesta a que un hijo de ella tenga un medio hermano, ahora de estar contenta por quedar embarazada, ahora estaba horrorizada de estarlo.

Ella prefirió caminar un poco, para luego entrar en el evento

En el desfile

Darién no podía respirar bien, sabía que si en realidad el bebé es hijo suyo, entonces serena no lo perdonaría. Se iría de su lado. Ella siempre le ha dejado en claro jamás se casaría con un hombre que tuviera hijos, por lo que paso serenity de niña, siempre se cuidaba para no llegar a tener un hijo con nadie. Ahora esto. Unazuki debería de estar inventándolo

— No es una broma.- ella mirándolo y cruzando los brazos. Su cara lo decía todo – se que estas sorprendido.

— ¿Y qué piensa tu pareja? – Darién con rudeza

— Necesita la prueba del ADN, para confirmar que es nuestro hijo. La duda la tengo yo.- seriedad

— Toma.- sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo – búscame en Japón. Aquí estoy solo por unos días y no quiero que mi esposa se dé cuenta de esto.- él

Unazuki sonrió

— ¿Le tienes miedo a tu mujercita?

— Para nada.- tosco – solo que es una estupidez que no pienso decirle, estoy seguro que ese bebé no es mi hijo.

— Yo también pienso lo mismo.- Alan apareciendo – para mi Usui es mi hijo, es unazuki la que se empeña en hacerlo dudar.

— Son las fechas que no coinciden.- soltó ella – amor, solo quiero salir de la duda nada más

— Los espero en Japón.- Darién molesto – por favor, no quiero que nadie más se entere de esto – dicho esto dio la vuelta y se retiro dejando a la pareja completamente solos

— Es un imbécil.- bufo Alan – es demasiado pedante

— Así es él.- unazuki sonriendo y con ganas de volverlo a conquistar

A fuera del desfile

— ¿Creo que es peligro, que una mujer tan hermosa, este sola en este lugar? – dijo un hombre sonriéndole a serena

Hola gracias por sus Rw pensé que no les gustaba, esta historia la verdad su opinión es muy importante para mí y así seguir con esta historia. Espero que les guste el capitulo y espero no decepcionarlos. Se despide ady


	9. Chapter 9

— Sí, es un peligro que una mujer este sola. — serena mirándolo

— No, es un peligro ver a una mujer sola. — él sonriéndole – porque una mujer sola y en medio de la noche es peligrosa

Serena se quedo mirándolo para después soltar una carcajada

— Pues si. — Ella – estoy aquí pensando en un asesinato – bromeándole – mucho gusto Serena Chiba

— Se quién eres. — Sonriéndole – mucho gusto soy Tomoe, mi agencia está interesada en tu nueva colección, lo que paso. Mi mano derecha está en la boda de su hermana y no pudo venir – suspirando – tuve que venir por ella

— Eso suele pasar. — ella seria y acercándose de nuevo al evento – es mejor que entremos

— Claro

Serena y tomoe entraron al desfile, cuando ella se acerco a sus amigas se percato que tomoe no dejaba de mirarla y eso la estaba incomodando, noto la ausencia de su esposo en su mirada y eso le dolía, el evento estaba a punto de terminar todo había salido a pedir de boca, nada había salido mal, excepto enterrarse de niño

— Mi amor. — Serena acercándose a Darién como si nada estuviera pasando — ¿Qué tal estuvo, todo?

— Muy bien, cariño. — Dándole un beso en los labios – te vez algo, cansada. Deberíamos irnos a la casa

— Sí. Estoy agotada. — sonriéndole

— Vayámonos. — agarrándola de la mano

— Déjame, decirle a mina que nos vamos. — alejándose de él

— Nos veremos en Japón. — alán acercándose a Darién

— Ok. — Darién cortante y yéndose a donde se encontraba su mujer

La pareja Chiba Tsukino, se despidieron de sus amigos y le desearon un feliz viaje, no descansarían y se irían directamente, en cambio serena y Darién dormirían un poco para irse de nuevo a su país

En la casa Chiba Tsukino España

Serena no llego muy bien a la habitación cuando se quito la ropa y se dio un baño rápido, necesitaba bañarse, sintió las manos de su esposo que le estaba tocando los hombros

— Hola mi amor. — susurro en el oído

— Hola Darién. — su voz sonó más fría que cálida

Darién lo percibió y eso lo extraño

— ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada, solo que no estoy de ánimo y quiero solo dormir. — aun de espalda sin quererlo mirar a los ojos

— No, seas mal pensada. — Dándole un beso en el hombro – no vine por eso, también quiero bañarme para dormir. Lo necesito

— Bueno, ya voy a salir. — ella alejándose de él para no mirarlo

Darién observo como su mujer se alejaba de él y eso lo extraño mucho, se dio un baño, para luego acostarse alado de ella. Al salir no la encontró en su habitación, se extraño y salió de allí. La encontró en otra habitación

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – extrañado

— Aquí voy a dormir. — Ella mirándolo – estoy demasiado cansada – mintió – quiero dormir cómoda

— Nuestra cama, es lo bastante grande para los dos. — el molestándose – no veo la necesidad que no duermas conmigo.

— Darién no me vas a comen vencer. — Suspirando y acostándose en la cama – buenas noches

— Buenas noches. — acostándose alado de ella

— ¿Qué haces? – Enojándose y agarrando una almohada – me voy

Darién la agarro por el brazo y la atrajo a su cuerpo

— Deja la niñería. — Serio – sabes que no me gusta a veces esa actitud

— Acostúmbrate. — Ella intentando separarse – Darién suéltame, respecta mi decisión

— No, son niñerías de mi mujer.— levantándose para agarrarla a su esposa por completo, pegar su cuerpo junto al de ella – sabes que no me gustan los rodeos. ¿Qué te sucede en realidad?

Ella no sabía qué hacer, quedo mirándolo a los ojos. Podía ver su enojo y no podía culparlo. El no imaginaba que ella sabia del pequeño, estaba enojada pero, estaba segura de algo Darién no tenía la culpa de nada. El desconocía el hecho de tener un hijo fuera del matrimonio.

— Solo quiero descansar. — Dijo al fin – déjame Darién, por favor – separándose de él y acomodándose en la cama

Darién observo que serena le había mentido, peor que sus ojos estaban llenos de tristeza, se acerco y le dijo al oído

— Te amo, mi reina. Pase lo que pase no me importa, tengo a la mujer de mi sueño a mi lado. — al decirle esto, le dio un beso en el hombro y se fue dejando sola, según ella para descansar un poco más

Si serena creía que dormiría estaba equivocada aquellas palabras sonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez.

Días después

En agencia Rey

— ¿Ya te sientes bien? – le pregunto serena a su amiga, mina quien se había desmallado de una manera tan extraña en medio del ensayo

— Demonios. — Murmuro mina – yaten tiene la culpa – soltó y sin dejar de sentirse mareada

— ¿En qué? – serena mirando a su amiga

— Creo, que estoy embarazada. — Mirándolas, amy y lita se pusieron pálidas y serena sonrió – parece que estaré en el club de embarazadas

— No, tiene nada de malo. — serena contenta

— Tiene medio año atrás de mí. — Comenta – para que tuviéramos un bebito, si estoy ilusionada. Aun no. Es que…. lita embarazada y para completar serena en cualquier momento, nos da la noticia – suspirando – seremos la agencia de la embarazadas

— Bueno. — serena seria, de eso de estar embarazada aun no lo sabía. Le había pedido a Darién que se cuidara por un tiempo, ya que aun era muy pronto para tener un bebito. Menos ahora que estaba en duda la paternidad del hijo de esa mujer – estamos pensando en esperar un poquito.

— ¿Y eso porque? – le preguntó lita extrañada, según serena se casaría y buscaría tener un bebé lo pronto posible

— No es nada malo.- sonriéndole

En la empresa de festejo Chiba

Darién se encontraba leyendo unos documento, cuando sintió su amigo seiya se asomo

— Te buscan, Darién.- él serio

— Hazlo pasar.- él sin siquiera preguntar quien podía ser

Unazuki entro con el pequeño usui en brazos

— Hola Darién.- ella mirándolo

Darién levanto la cabeza lentamente y quedo quieto mirando al pequeño niño

— El es Usui mi pequeñito.- ella orgullosa

— Es igualito a ti.- el mirándola y sin moverse de su puesto, con razón estaba con la duda. Si el pequeño es igualita de ella y no sintió ninguna conexión con él, ahora estaba seguro de una cosa. Usui no era su hijo – es un pequeño muy lindo

— Gracias.- ella acercándose y sentándose en una silla para mirarlo – si se hubiera parecido a uno de ustedes, pues sería más fácil – sonriéndole

— No, necesito una prueba de ADN.- el tranquilidad – tu hijo no es mi hijo, eso lo sé porque no siento, nada por el

Unazuki se molesto

— ¡Claro, lo dices! Porque no se parece a ti.- frenética – desearía que alán fuera su padre de verdad, si eres tú que desgracia – repugnancia

— Me importa lo que pienses.- Darién levantándose – el llamado de la sangre nunca falla y mira ni si quiera quiere verme

— Porque está asustado.- levantándose con brusquedad – eres un miserable Chiba

— Me importa, muy poco. Lo que pienses.- rudeza – vámonos, para hacerle la prueba de paternidad

— Jamás.- ella furiosa – no quiero, que te acerques a mí y menos a usui

— Deja de hacerte la digna.- alterado – tú eres, la que tiene la duda que él es mi hijo. Para mi es que obvio que no lo es, vamos hacerle la prueba de ADN para que salgamos de la maldita duda que tú tienes.

— No.- seria

— Yo creo que si.- Darién molesto y en eso escucho que alguien golpeaba la puerta y abrió. Era alán – tu mujer no quiere que ágamos la prueba de la paternidad

— Claro que se hará.- alán quitándole al niño a su mujer – vamos, Chiba yo soy el que está ansioso de demostrarle a mi mujer que Usui es mi hijo

— Vamos

Los caballeros se retiraron dejando a unazuki sin habla, estaba segura de algo. Darién se arrepentiría que lo que estaba haciéndole y como la estaba tratando. Sería difícil volverlo a engañar

En estacionamiento

Darién le señalo a alán cual es su auto, los dos se subieron en el

— El pequeño, debería de tener un porta bebé.- Darién un tanto preocupado por la seguridad del niño

— Conmigo, está seguro.- alán abrazando al niño – solo maneja con cuidado y listo

— Como digas.- Darién encendió su auto y salieron a la clínica donde trabajaba yaten, quien es médico, especialista en ADN

En la clínica Estrella

Él estaba muy nervioso y serio a la vez, miraba como extraían la sangre y al pequeño solo le quitaban un poco de su saliva para que no sufriera, su amigo lo veía demasiado curioso y alán también como le sonreía su pequeño hijo

— Darién, ¿me puedes explicar qué pasa? – yaten mirándolo con seriedad

— No hay nada que explicar.- alán serio – es una duda que tiene mi mujer, esas pruebas solo dirán la verdad, que Usui es mi hijo y no el de él – mirándolo con reproche

— Mejor imposible.- Darién con ironía

— ¿Y serena sabe? - dudoso

— Claro que lo sabe.- mintió, no iba a dar un motivo para que alán o unazuki lastimaran a serena

— Haces bien, chiba.- alán sonriendo – es mejor irnos por separado, quiero comprarle a mi campeón unas cosas que le hacen falta – lo alzo y salió de ahí como si nada pasara

— Te digo la verdad, y no me matas.- yaten mirándolo a su amigo

— Dime.- mirándolo

— Ese bebé es tuyo.- muy serio

Darién palideció

En agencia Rey

Serena estaba terminando de acomodar los últimos detalles de su próximo desfile que sería dos meses, había que estar preparando el otro con rapidez para no atrasarse e irse a Londres, en eso asintió la puerta y amy apareció

— Sere.- asomándose – la busca un señor y le he dicho que esta por irse, se niega a no verte

— Hazlo pasar.- ella tranquilidad – debe de ser un comprador de mi colección de España

— Estas en lo correcto.- tomoe entrando y sonriéndole

A ella no le dio mucha gracia en verlo, trabajo es trabajo y negocios son negocios

— Un gusto en verlo.- mintió y levantándose para darle un apretón de mano

Tomoe tomo su mano y le dio un beso en la palma y sonrió

— Hermosa, como siempre.- coqueto

Serena se incomodo

— Gracias, Sr tomoe.- suavidad – no pensé verlo, en Japón tan pronto

— Es que me quede, encantado con su nueva colección y mi butit está interesado en todo la marca Rey.- sinceridad – cuando nos conocimos te lo comente

— Lo recuerdo.- ella y recordó como la miro aquella noche y eso no le agrado – No, quiero ser grosera. Estoy de salida

— No, tranquila entiendo.- risueño – mañana vengo, para que hacer el contrato. Quiero que la ropa rey sea exclusivamente para mí

— Así será, esta consiente que sí, hay exclusividad el pago es exigente

— Lo sé.

— Muy bien, Sr tomoe.- levantándose – nos vemos mañana

— Es una promesa.- tomoe sonriéndole y saliendo de ahí

Serena suspiro

— Qué pesado.- seria

Horas después

Darién y Serena estaban disfrutando de una deliciosa cena en casa de Luna y Artemis en compañía de los progenitores de serena, se la pasaron platicando de todo los momentos hermosos que compartieron en su luna de miel, los padres estaban felices y encantados de todo lo que habían vivido sus hijos.

Llego el momento del prostre

Serena encontraba a su esposo ausente y muy serio para ser él

— Amor, podemos ir un momento a la sala.- pidió ella

— Claro.- él

Los padres se le quedaron mirándolos y uno de ellos sin ellos darse cuenta los siguió y se escondió para escuchar su plática, no que quería ser chismoso. No estaba dispuesto a dejar que ellos se dejaran por cualquier tontería

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? – ella celosa, sabía que estaba pensado en esa mujer y el bebé

Darién miro a su esposa desconcertado

— Nada

— No me mientas.- molesta – estas pensando en esa mujer y en su hijo. ¿Dime la verdad, ese niño en realidad es tu hijo, Darién? – dolida

Darién quedo de piedra, como su serena se había enterado de esa verdad y ahora se sentía culpable. Lo peor asustado, con miedo que lo fuera a dejar

— ¿Y cómo sabes eso?

— Lo sé y punto.- furiosa – una cosa te digo

— ¡Dime, que es mentira hijo! – Artemis asombrado - ¡Eso no puede ser verdad! – desesperado, quería un nieto pero no de esa manera y menos que no es hijo de su querida serena

— Papi.- Darién sin saber que decir y mirando a su esposa

— Papá Artemis.- ella acercándose a él, estaba asustada Artemis estaba realmente pálido y tenía miedo que fuera a pasarle algo por su imprudencia - aun no lo sabes, hay una posibilidad que no lo sea

Artemis quería decir algo, sintió una punzada muy fuerte con su corazón, logrando que se doblara del dolor.

Darién y serena salieron corriendo a auxiliarlo

— Me duele.- el quejándose y mirando a serena – por favor hija, no dejes a mi hijo. ¡Júramelo!

— Papá Artemis, no diga eso. Tranquilízate.- pidió comenzando a llorar – Darién llama aun ambulancia – decía nerviosa y notando lo mal se estaba poniendo su suegro

Darién llamo rápidamente a una ambulancia y serena comenzó a gritar al ver que Artemis cerraba los ojos lentamente, los demás presente se fueron corriendo ha a donde estaban ellos, luna al ver a su esposo ese estado, no puedo evitar sollozar mientras serenity la calmaba.

Los paramédicos aparecieron y tomaron Artemis, pidieron que uno solo podía acompañarlos, serena se ofreció

Artemis abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a serena, estaba consciente que estaba llevando a una clínica al sentir la máscara de oxigeno en su rostro

— Hija.- con dificultad

Serena tomo su mano y lo miro

— Aquí estoy.- los ojos llenos de lagrimas y acariciándole la mano con su mejilla – todo saldrá bien, solo tienes que calmarte y veras que solo es el susto del momento – sonriéndole como podía

— No lo creo, mi niña.- débil – por favor, júrame que no dejaras a Darién solo

— Lo juro.- mirándolo y acariciándole el cabello – lo juro, también usted. Júrame que no se va a morir – sollozando

— No prometo nada hija.- cerrando lentamente sus ojos

Ella lo llamo una y otra vez por su nombre, los paramédicos la alejaron para poder revivirlo. Ella solo abrazaba uno de ellos y no podía mirar Artemis como estaban reanimando.

Darién estaba desesperado, no quería que su padre muriera sin conocer a un nieto, ahora se sentía muy culpable y miserable. Varias oportunidades su padre le pedía un nieto y el solo sonreía, decía que aun no. Ahora estaba viviendo la peor experiencia que nunca jamás pensó vivir

Hola, espero que les guste el capitulo. Pues no he actualizado muy seguido esta historia por la sencilla razón que no siento que guste tantán, me anima al menos están dejando un poco más de Rw.

Sobre mis otros fics no actualizo aun tengo puntos de mi operación y un me molesta, solo escribo un poco y me detengo. Vuelvo a lo mismo, gracias de aquellas personas que me preocupan por mí, si Dios quiere para el miércoles me ve el médico y me dirá como si me quitaran estos puntos o no.

Gracias por sus Rw son todas las personas que me han dejado, desde el principio de esta historia hasta ahora.

Vere Canedo

naiara moon

Francesca

yesqui2000

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Alex Black Moon

inmamiranda1

sayuri1707

Usako-Chiba-T

karly15

Nai SD

Sandy

flakis

aby

Guest

AriadnaDeChiba

anny3460

starvenus

rinychibatsukino

Lenna


	10. Chapter 10

Artemis llego muy mal a la clínica, los médicos lo atendieron rápidamente, mientras serena estaba sentada en la sala de espera llorando desesperadamente, pidiéndole a Dios que su suegro se salvara por su imprudencia.

Darién llego a la clínica estrella, al ver a su mujer llorando la abrazo fuertemente sin el poder evitar las lágrimas también, hiroto se estaba encargando del papeleo, serenity abrazaba y le daba palabras de aliento a luna

En casa Kou Aino

Mina realmente se encontraba mal, el mareo no se iba del todo y yaten sin darse de cuenta que su mujer lo miraba con unos ojos pidiéndole ayuda. No estaba divertido por una broma que le hizo a un amigo y no paraba de reírse solo

— ¡Yaten! – exclamo frenética

— Qué. — mirándola

— Me siento, fatal y tu hablando estupideces. — ella frustrada

— Mal y gritas de esa manera. — serio

Mina se levanto y se fue con cuidado para su habitación, se acostó

— Tú, padre es un idiota. — molesta y acariciándose el vientre. Estaba confirmada tenía un mes de embarazo

Él entrando

— Lo siento, es que me pareció divertido verle, la cara a mi X amigo. — Sonriéndole, no podía decirle que es Darién – lo siento, dime amor. ¿Quieres que te revise?

— No, es normal. Según se me quitaras en un par de meses. — ella sonriéndole

— ¡Un par de meses! ¡Eso es grave amor! – asustándose

Ella rodo los ojos, que va su esposo no estaba de ánimos para descubrir su embarazo, podría guardarlo y decirle que estaba engordando porque estaba de vacaciones y de seguro se lo creería.

— Puede ser, que este embarazada. — mirándolo

— Eso es imposible. — El mirándola – se que aun te sigues tomando las pastillas, dudo mucho que sea un bebé

Mina estaba que agarraba un bate y se lo partía en la cabeza, que demonio, ella siempre se tomaba el anticonceptivo delante de él y tenía meses que no lo hacía, se notaba que la observaba

— No lo hago. — Furiosa – estoy embarazada y tengo un mes de embarazo. ¡Idiota!

Él se le quedo mirando y estaba realmente sorprendido

— ¿De verdad? – emocionado

— Sí. — ella

— Por fin. — Él – seremos padres

— Sí, aun que estaré. Un buen tiempo, sin poder estar en una pasarela. — triste

— Solo, serán buenas vacaciones.— agarrándole la mano para darle un beso en los labios – te amo mina

— Yo también, te amo. — sonriéndole

En la clínica estrella

Serena tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su esposo y también luna tenía la cabeza en el hombro de su hijo, sereniy y hiroto estaban con ellos hablándole y animándolos

El médico apareció

— Familiares de Sr Chiba Artemis

— Nosotros. — todos y levantándose

— ¿Y cómo está mi esposo? – pregunto luna asustada

— Estable, debo decirle que estuvo a punto de morir. Gracias a Dios, que no sucedió. — comunica el medico

— ¿Y cuando podemos verlo? – pregunto Darién aliviado, ese día no perdería a su padre

— Para mañana. Es mejor, que descansen y se vuelvan mañana. — retirándose

— Yo me quedo. — anuncio serena

— No, mi niña. — Luna mirándola – es mi esposo, es mi deber

— Mamá luna no puedes. — Ella mirándola y recordándole su enfermedad – ve a descansar yo te aviso de cualquier cosa.

— Sí, mamá. — Su hijo – sere y yo nos quedaremos aquí. Por favor mamá, ve a descansar

— No se hijo. — Dudosa, a veces se sentía mal por su enfermedad – Artemis, no le gustara

— No le diremos nada. — Sonrió serena – ve con mis padres y nosotros nos quedaremos con él

Luna se fue acompañada de sus amigos, la realidad que su cuerpo no estaba respondiendo como antes y estaba segura no se sentiría bien en dormir incomoda y Artemis la regañaría por quedarse con él, no cuidar de su salud

— Está bien. — Luna suspirando – vendré mañana temprano – autoridad

La pareja sonrió y se despidieron de ellos, serena y Darién se sentaron para esperar la información

— Perdóname. — Ella apenada – por mi culpa…

— No, mi amor. — él mirándola a los ojos – no fue tu culpa, papá está viejo y yo no me había dado dé cuenta de eso. Soy egoísta serena, el siempre está pendiente de mí y yo… solo de mis problemas. Debí casarme contigo antes y darle muchos nietos, no esperar tanto.

— Nadie sabe, lo que puede pasar. — Ella con suavidad – papá Artemis, está bien y lo importante que estamos juntos

— Perdóname. — Avergonzado – debí de decírtelo, antes…

— Olvídemelo. — Leve sonrisa – hoy será una noche larga

Darién asintió

El médico aviso, que podía pasar. Trataran de no hacer ruido para que el descansara como se debía, serena estuvo despierta por varias horas para estar pendiente de Artemis, cuando sintió que el sueño le ganaría. Le dijo a su esposo que era su turno, él se encargo de cuidarlo las siguientes horas, al amanecer luna fue a verlo y la primera imagen que vio Artemis fue de su mujer, se sintió muy dichoso de saber que aun Dios le estaba dando otra oportunidad, entonces serena y su esposo decidieron ir a dormir un rato, para regresar a la clínica, serenity les informo que no se aparecieran por allá, cuando fuera de noche… preferían que ellos hicieran la guardia que estaban jóvenes que ellos, que podían dormirse en cualquier momento.

En agencia Rey

Lita se encargo de tomoe, la presa se había enterado de lo ocurrido al dueño de la agencia de festejo y prefirió ella encargarse de todo, porque sabía que su amiga no tendría la mente en el trabajo, escucho atenta la propuesta de tomoe, acepto porque sabía que era un gran negocio que serena aceptaría sin chistear, ella se encargaría de todo con ayuda de mina. Mientras serena estuviera con su esposo, apoyándolo en todo

En departamento Chiba Tsukino

Serena se encontraba en brazos de su esposo, podía sentir su respiración, la realidad que los dos estaban realmente cansados, cuidar Artemis no fue fácil, por miedo que fue a dar otro infarto no cerraban los ojos por ningún momento, aun la estaba atormentando en solo de pensar que ese pequeño fuera hijo de su esposo, se giro para poder llorar en silencio, sus lagrimas corrían por sus mejillas y sintió como Darién se movió, con rapidez para limpiarse sus lágrimas

— Serena. — Le susurro – se que estás llorando

— Lo siento. — Ella hilo de voz – estoy sensible por lo de Artemis

— No, estás así por el pequeño. — Girándola y mirándola a los ojos – te amo, no sabes lo que deseo que ese pequeño. No sea mi hijo

— Yo también lo deseo. — abrazándolo con fuerza y llorando desesperadamente

— Cálmate mi amor. — pidió, le rompía el corazón verla así – No es mi intensión, hacerte sufrir. Te amo y lo que menos deseo es hacerte esto.

— Yo sé, que no es tu culpa. No puedo evitar sentir este dolor – dolida

— Ya me hice, la prueba de paternidad en dos semanas están listo. — Suspirando – se nos acabara la pesadilla, solo será mal recuerdo.

— Y si no es así. — Ella triste – si en verdad, el pequeño es tu hijo. Darién

— Ayer lo conocí, se parece demasiado a su madre. No sentí amor hacia verlo, para explicártelo… mi padre me conto, antes de casarse con mi madre, estuvo una relación y ella quedo embarazada. Ella le hizo creer a mi padre que era su hijo y mi padre no sintió nada hacia él, a los pocos días pareció el verdadero padre del niño, ella no pudo ocultar la verdad.

— ¿Y papá, Artemis? Se encariño con el. — mirándolo

— No, me dijo que lo veía como un niño más. Cuando me conoció a mi dijo, que sintió algo muy especial que su pecho, se le iba a salir del corazón, sabes que no me parezco 100% a él, tengo de los dos para ser claros. El puso en ese instante, el sentimiento que siente un padre hacia su hijo

— ¿Y cuando te conto eso? – incrédula

— Cuando, tenía dieciocho años. Sabes la edad peligrosa. — el sonriendo

Serena extrañada

— Edad, peligrosa es a los quince años

— Pues si, a los dieciocho eres mayor de edad. — Dándole un beso en los labios – puedes casarte.

— Ahora entiendo. — leve sonrisa

— No, te preocupes mi amor. Ese bebé no es mío. — Acariciándole el cabello – sabes algo

— Dime

— Extraño, tu cabello largo. — sonriéndole

— Yo también. — Triste – ya crecerá

Darién le dio un beso y sonrió

— Durmamos. La noche será larga. — bostezando

— Sí. — serena lo abrazo con fuerza, sus palabras lo tranquilizaron y se quedo dormida

En los siguientes días, la recuperación de Artemis fue mejorando cada día más, serena y Darién lo cuidaban todas las noches para que en el día estuviera luna y los padres de serena cuidándolo. Solo había pasado una semana

En la clínica estrella

— Sere. — voz dulce Artemis quien la veía dormida en aquel sillón, su hijo Darién estaba haciéndose el aseo bucal, el intentaba despertar a su yerna. Para que lo ayudara a recoger sus cosas para irse a su casa – hija despierta

Serena se movió un poco

— Mmm. — aun dormida

— Despierta hija. — llamándola por quinta ves

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos y sonrió

— Buenos días.

— Buenos días hija. — Feliz – hoy me voy, que te parece. Si recoger mis cosas.

— Claro. — Serena estirándose, levantándose para recoger las cosas de Artemis – me alegro, hoy vaya para su casita.

— Sí, hija extraño a luna a mi lado. — el suspirando – hasta sus ronquidos – soltado una carcajada

Serena también se rio

— Si eres malo. — Divertida – voy a comenzar

Ella recogió, todo lo que era de Artemis, Darién salió del baño y le dio un beso en la frente a su padre, para unirse ayudar a su mujer, por fin se iría a casa y el peligro había pasado

Darién se acerco tanto a serena, cuando ella sintió el olor a menta, casi vomitaba ahí mismo, se alejo de él y se fue al baño.

— ¿Qué le paso? – Darién desconcertado

Artemis sonrió, esa reacción se la dio luna cuando estaba embarazada de Darién

— Nada hijo, cosas de mujeres. — sonriente

— Voy a terminar de acomodar. — el

En el baño

Serena intentaba controlar las ganas de vomitar, nunca había tenido con el olor a menta, más bien siempre le ha encantado ese sabor. Respiro profundamente e intento cepillarse. Solo estaba logrando vomitar aun más

Media hora después

— Amor. — Llamo Darién preocupado, desde que se metió al baño no había salido — ¿estás bien?

— Sí. — Ella tranquilizándose, había controlado un poco sus deseos de vomitar, nunca pensó que cepillarse seria un reto tan grande – ya voy a salir – abriendo la puerta – estoy bien

— ¿Y porque, tardaste tanto en el baño? – el serio

— Cosas de mujeres. — Sonriéndole – por el desayuno

— Ve. — el terminando de vestir a su padre

Ella salió de la habitación y quedo muy quieta al ver a unazuki con su hijo en brazos

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – furiosa, solo la vio una vez para conocerla

— Es que Usui tiene, que saber. Como sigue su abuelito. — con una sonrisa malévola

Ella seria

— Ese… niño no es hijo de Darién. — Ella mirándola con desafío – mi esposo, me lo dijo y le creo

— Es un mentiroso. — Ella risueña – tu, una tonta que le crees. Te engaño, para no perderte – burlona – eres una tonta

— Cuidadito, con tus palabras. — Alterada – tú no eres, nadie para decirme eso. Le creo mil veces a mi esposo que a ti, te voy agradecer que te vayas

— No, voy a esperar que salga Darién. — ella sentándose

— ¡Buenos días hija! – luna apareciéndose junto con la compañía de los padres de serena

— Hola mamá luna. — ella con una leve sonrisa

— Voy a ver a mi galán. — guiñándole el ojo, entrando a la habitación

— Te sigo. — serenity atrás de ella

— Vamos hija. — hiroto mirándola

— No, papá. — seria y mirando a unazuki – ve tu

Hiroto negó y se quedo con su hija

Diez minutos después

Serena seguía en la puerta y hiroto estaba comprando el desayuno, ella no perimiría que esa mujer entrara a molestar a su familia, no iba a permitirlo

— Vete. — serena perdiendo la paciencia

— No. — ella seria

En eso Darién salió, se le hacía extraño que serena aun no había llegado con el desayuno, se asombro al ver ahí a unazuki con su hijo. Su esposa furiosa

— ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunto furioso

— Vine a saber de ti y de tu padre. — ella descaradamente

— El está bien, puedes irte… no necesito problemas con tu esposo y menos con la mía. — Cortante – la semana que viene, se terminara este tormento. Confirmara que no es mi hijo.

— Eres un cobarde. — ella alejándose con su hijo

— Voy a desayunar. — ella comenzando a caminar, sintió como su esposo la agarro por mano – estoy bien

— Lo siento. — Apenado – no sé, que le pasa.

— Después lo platicamos. — ella separándose de él para comer algo

Artemis fue dado de alta y estaba muy feliz

— Parece, como si te hubiéramos tratado mal. — el médico mirándolo

— No, para nada. — Feliz – sabes, voy hacer abuelo – con los ojos llenos de brillos

— De verdad, no me diga…. Que tu hija está embarazada. — el médico mirándolo

— ¿Hija? – Extrañado – estaba, equivocado. Solo tengo un hijo

— Yo, pensé que la rubia era su hija. — Apenado – como siempre estaba aquí y lo cuida, lo consiente tanto.

— No, ella es mi yerna. — orgullo

El médico se asombro, nunca había visto un trato de una nuera hacia un suegro, la vida podría llenarlo de sorpresas.

— Felicidades, por tener una nuera tan valiosa.

— Gracias, ella aun no sabe que está embarazada.- radiante

El médico no quiso preguntarle, en fin el apenas tenía treinta años, que podía saber de las habilidades de un señor mayor. Pues nada… le dio la orden y le deseo lo mejor, se retiro

Unas horas después

Serena se encontraba vomitando, la comida le había caído fatal, pensó ella y se lavó la boca, prefirió salir un rato al jardín a estar con su familia en eso, sintió que todo se movía y intento agarrarse de la manilla para poder salir de ahí, cuando pudo logarlo. Se estaba sintiendo peor, vio que una sombra se estaba acercándose a ella. Cuando todo se volvió negro.

Hitoro corrió para agarrar a su hija, por suerte la agarro a tiempo.

— Hija.- Asustado - ¿Qué te pasa? – moviéndola

Serena lentamente abrió los ojos

— Papá.- ella mirándolo – estoy bien, creo que es cansancio

— Que susto, me dijiste. Pequeña.- abrazándola con amor

— Cálmate.- pidió ella – ayúdame a levantarme – para que nadie la viera así

— Tenemos, que decirle a Darién.- le aconsejo

— No, papi. Después se va a preocupar.- mirándolo – debe de ser el estrés

— Puede ser.- el ayudándola a levantarse y sentándola en el mueble – quédate quieta, por unos minutos

Ella asintió aun seguía sintiéndose mareada

En el jardín

— Viejo, a la cama.- serio Darién, desde que habían llegado no quería acostarse en su habitación y el doctor le pidió reposo

— Unos minutos.- le dijo a su hijo

— Hijo, déjalo tranquilo.- su madre – Artemis es feliz así

— Consentidora.- serio y alejándose, estaba realmente molesto. Sus padres a veces se comportaban como adolecentes

En la sala

— Serena.- su padre, mirándola lo pálida que aun se encontraba - ¿estás bien?

— Un poco mejor.- ella suspirando – necesito, irme a descansar

— Voy a decirle a Darién.- caminando hacia la salida en eso, se tomo por su yerno – hijo, serena quiere irse.

— Yo también.- el serio y caminando a donde estaba serena – amor, vámonos

— Sí, vamos.- ella levantándose y agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo – vamos

— Vamos amor.- él

Serena y Darién se despidieron de sus familiares y se dirigieron al departamento, cuando ella llego se quito los zapatos y se acostó en la cama realmente se sentía muy mal, menos quería era preocupar a su esposo.

— Serena.- el mirándola y la veía rara - ¿te sientes, bien?

— No.- ella – me siento, un poco mal. Espero que se me pase

— Vamos a la clínica.- él

Serena negó con la cabeza

— Eres terca.- serio y acostándose con ella – bueno, sere tu enfermero – dándole un beso suave – descansa

— Sí.- ella leve sonrisa

El celular de Darién comenzó a sonar, este lo tomo se alejo para no incomodar a su mujer.

— Bueno, ¿con quién hablo? – pregunto el

— Hola, Darién. Soy Yaten.- desde la línea – mañana te entrego los exámenes de la paternidad, se que sería después. Para ser sincero, estaba muy ansioso de conocer la verdad.

— Dime por favor.- dijo casi desesperado - ¿Quién es el padre la criatura?

— Te lo juro que yo mismo me sorprendí, jamás pensé que esa mujer. Jugara con ustedes dos.- voz sonaba muy seria – ninguno de los dos es el padre de esa criatura, para eso te llamaba. No sé si ponerle positivo a él y la verdad – contrariado – es que se ve que ama a ese niño y siento, pongo un negativo y es capaz. La mata

Darién estaba que no lo creía, porque unazuki era así, de maldita. No sabía que decirle, Alan se veía que amaba al pequeño.

— No lo sé.- aliviado y feliz

— Gran ayuda.- serio – para la próxima, no te llamo.- voz áspera y corto

— Gracias Dios mío.- muy feliz y emocionado

En casa Kou Aino

— Mina.- mirando a su esposa, estaba tejiendo unos zapaticos para su bebé – ayúdame

Mina miro a su esposo y sonrió, es extraño que su esposo necesitara una ayuda de ella.

En departamento Chiba Tsukino

Darién se acostó alado de su esposa y coloco su mano en su vientre.

— Pronto tendremos un bebé.- voz baja – ahora, tenemos que buscarte o si ya estás ahí – sonriendo, sabía que habían momentos que no se cuidaba y podría ya estar embarazada – estas ahí, eres bienvenido y amado por tu mami y por mi – terminar eso, le dio un beso en el vientre, para después quedarse dormido abrazando a su mujer

Hola, disculpen la demora. Ya estoy bien, solo que no agarro peso y eso no lastimar mi operación. Ya regrese a mi trabajo y prometo colocar capitulo mas seguido. Me despido y espero que les guste

Gracias por dejar sus Rw A:

sayuri1707

yesqui2000

Flakis

karly15

Usako-Chiba-T

Guest

Les doy la bienvenida A:

Kawai-Maria

sandy

Cami

Barbielove

mechiru222


	11. Chapter 11

Capitulo # 10

Al día siguiente

En departamento Chiba Tsukino

Darién antes de irse le dio un beso a su esposa y ella sonrió

Serena había amanecido un poco mejor, se fue a dar un baño para irse a la agencia y así ponerse al día con el trabajo

En la clínica estrella

Unazuki estaba impaciente y nerviosa a la vez, su contacto le había informado que no pudieron cambiar los resultados de los análisis y se descubriría la verdad, una parte estaba contenta no fingir más con Alan. Solo lo estaba utilizando para acercarse a Darién un poco y así su actual pareja se lo pidió quien es el verdadero padre de su hijo usui. No sabía que tenía contra Darién, estaba segura de una cosa eso no le importaba nada y con tenerlo nuevamente en su cama….

Darién apareció junto con Alan, el médico entrego los análisis con seriedad y los miro, se retiro. El abrió el resultado y sonrió

— Sabía que no era mi hijo.

— Bueno, no es tu hijo. Entonces es el mío. — Alan sin dudarlo

— Tampoco es tuyo. — Ella mirándolos – Usui es hijo de otro hombre y lee los resultados, gracias por ayudarme todo este tiempo con el – alejándose con su hijo en brazos

— Yo… ¡la mato! – Corriendo hacia ella, Darién lo detuvo – suéltame

— No, vale la pena. — El serio – conseguirás a la mujer adecuada

— Gracias, de verdad… creo que mejor me voy a España. — triste

— Podrías quedarte en Japón. — Mirándolo — ¿en que eres bueno?

— Soy fotógrafo. — sin más

— Mi esposa, es dueña de una agencia de modelos y siempre anda necesitando personal – le informa – ven vamos para allá – jalándolo

En agencia Rey

Serena estaba encerrada en el baño, no paraba de vomitar, amy estaba alado de ella, tenía miedo que se fuera a desmallar

— Jefa. — Ella mirándola – sin ofender… parece tuvo abierto

Ella intento no hacerle caso, porque si respondía podía ser peor

— Aquí está el agua. — Llego Michiru – serena es mejor, que te hagas unos exámenes, eso no es normal

Ella se limpio y salió del baño

— Solo es estrés. — ella suspirando

— También puede ser un bebé. — lita llegando y acariciándose el vientre – serena creo que estás embarazada

Serena negó

— Lo dudo

— Toma. — Michiru entregándole el agua

Ella se lo tomo con calma, al dejar el vaso en la mesa, todo comenzó a moverse

— Sere. — Michiru preocupada

Serena se desmallo cayendo en la silla, amy salió corriendo a buscar al médico de la agencia, Michiru estaba atendiéndola

Afuera de agencia Rey

— Sí. — Decía melissa por celular – no puedo estar, allá. Tengo un compromiso con sere…. Nos vemos después. — cortando

— Hola melissa. — Darién acercándose

— Hola Darién. — Ella sonriendo y mirando Alan – tú debes de ser el nuevo – agarrándolo – necesitamos que vengas rápido para el set

— Pero…

— Suerte. — Darién sonriendo – esa melissa no pierde tiempo – entrando a la agencia y dirigiéndose a la oficina de su esposa, cuando entro… todo estaba un caos y su esposa acostada en el sillón — ¿Qué paso? – asustándose

— Nada. — Su esposa levantándose un poco para quedar sentada – me maree y se asustaron

— Te desmallaste. — Lita seria – el médico le dijo, tiene que hacerse unos exámenes pero no quiere

— Serena. — Serio su esposo – levántate para llevarte a la clínica

— Me niego. — Ella seria – solo es estrés nada más

— Nadie se desmalla por estrés. — Mina molesta — ¿Qué tienes miedo, de saber si estas embarazada o no?

Darién la miro asombrado

— ¡Estás embarazada!

— ¡No! – Molesta – no lo estoy, aquí no está nadie – señalando su vientre – déjeme en paz – levantándose y logrando que sus piernas no respondieran, su esposo la agarro rápido – estoy bien

— Claro. — Irónico – pareces Gaspar y estás bien – serio

— Deja. — ella sintiéndose mal nuevamente y desmallándose nuevamente

— ¡Serena! – dijeron todos alarmados

— Llama a una ambulancia. — Darién asustado

Amy llamo a una ambulancia, serena estaba realmente pálida y todos no podía evitar sentirse muy preocupados, cuando llegaron los paramédicos la atendieron con rapidez y la llevaron para la clínica estrella

En casa Chiba

Artemis estaba impaciente, unos minutos se había comunicado con su abogado para cambiar su testamento, sobre la herencia que le quedaría a su nieto o nieta… estaba seguro que serena estaba embarazada, no podía esperar más… su salud lo había amenazado y no quería dejarle todo a Darién, luna tenía su herencia se la entrego unos años para que ella hiciera con su dinero lo que desee, a Darién lo ha tenido de heredero universal, tenía otra cuenta siempre ha puesto a crecer desde que su hijo cumplió dieciocho años para su primogénito o primogénita en nieto, ese día por fin había llegado. Como no había señales que existiera uno aun no había finalizado el papeleo como ahora.

— Amor. — Su esposa seria – deja ese teléfono en su lugar

— Mujer… es que mi nieto en unos meses nace y necesito dejarle su herencia y lo sabes. — mirándola

Ella sonrió, le había comentado su esposo sobre sus sospechas, ella no quiso decirle nada para no desilusionarlo, por vomitar y sentir asco de repente no significaba que había un bebé en el vientre de su nuera, no quiera decirle nada

— Solo unos minutos más. — ella alejándose

— Por eso te amo mujer. — Artemis sonriendo de oreja a oreja

En la clínica Estrella

Serena fue ingresada ahí, cuando ella abrió los ojos. Estaba revisándola y el médico la miro

— Hola señora Chiba. — El médico que había atendido Artemis – no pensé, verlo tan pronto

— Ni yo. — ella a duras penas

— Le hicimos unos exámenes. — el mirándola – estará en observación por un par de horas – serio – espero que no sea, lo que estoy imaginando

— ¿Es muy grave? – pregunto ella asustándose

— No. — Él serio – vamos a esperar, la vamos a pasar a una habitación – le informo

A serena la trasladaron a una habitación, mientras sus exámenes salían, una enfermera fue con Darién para informales que su esposa se encontraba una habitación y que la siguiera para llevarlo junto con ella

Cuando Darién entro a la habitación encontró a su mujer, entretenida cambiando los canales de televisión.

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? – pregunto acercándose a ella

— Creo que mejor. — ella tratando de sonreír, estaba asustada con la cara del médico — ¿y las demás?

— Lita y mina se fueron. — Le comenta – están embarazadas y no es bueno que estén aquí – sonriendo y acercándose a ella para darle un beso en los labios — ¿y qué te dijo, el médico?

— No se. — Ella seria – el médico, tiene un misterio… estoy asustada – le confeso

Darién la abrazo

— Tranquila. No pasara nada. — sonriéndole, para que estuviera tranquila, la realidad que tenía mucho miedo. La amaba demasiado para perderla.

En otro sitio

Unazuki estaba con su bebé y mirando al padre de su hijo

— No, puede hacer nada. — ella frustrada

— Tranquila, cariño. — el acariciándole el mentón y quitándole al pequeño, para darle un abrazo… solo lo veía los fines de semana ella mentía y decía que se iría para que su familia, la realidad que era para verse, usar a Alan fue la mejor opción, lastimosamente la fortuna de los chiba aun no era de él

— Nos fallo, lo del pequeño. — el con seriedad, sonriéndole a su pequeño – vamos contra Artemis, se que estuvo malo y el pasado volverá hacia él

— Tomoe. — Ella sonriendo — ¿y cómo le harás? – ella curiosa

— Quería jugar con Usui, para que Darién tuviera que darle toda su fortuna a mi hijo, no sucedió. Meterme con serena, sería un fastidio no mira más allá de Darién— serio – Artemis y mi padre fueron socios

— Lo sé amor. — Ella abrasándolo – Artemis se quedo con todo, lo de tu padre.

— Murrio de depresión. — Con dolor – ahora, Artemis me conocerá. Sí es llevarme a todos por delante lo hare

— Siempre, estaré apoyándote.- ella enamorada

En la clínica Estrella

Serena estaba esperando que el médico llegara y que anunciara lo que tenia, el médico entro a la habitación y los miro

— Bueno, tiene anemia… vitaminas y buen descanso la ayudara.- informo – sobre lo demás está en perfecta condiciones

— ¿Y no está embarazada? – pregunto Darién

— Pues, aquí no refleja nada. Quieren salir de dudas, es recomendable una ecografía.- le recomendó

— Vamos.- el mirando a su esposa

Serena se incorporo

— No, en serio dari.- ella mirándolo – quiero irme a casa – levantándose

— Pueden irse. Descanse un poco y trate de comer bien.- aconsejo el médico – con su permiso – retirándose

— Serena.- serio – vamos a salir de la duda – mirándola y a la vez emocionado, estuviera embarazada

— No.- ella con firmeza – quiero, irme a casa. No me llevas me voy sola

— Está bien.- con seriedad

Los esposos, salieron de la clínica sin decirse una sola palabra. Cuando llegaron al departamento, ella se quito la ropa y se metió en la tina para regalarse, acostarse a dormir, Darién comenzó a preparar algo de comer y hacerle un jugo de mora para que su anemia subiera pronto.

Unos minutos después

Darién y su esposa están disgustando de una riquísima comida, serena se detuvo

— ¿Qué? – el mirándola

— Creo que voy a vomitar.- ella respirando profundamente

— Esto, no me está gustando.- preocupándose

— Ya se me está pasando.- informa

— Mañana sigues así, nos vamos para otra clínica.- su esposo con seriedad – no voy a esperar, que te vuelvas desmallar o te pase algo peor.

— No me pasara nada más.- ella terminando de comer

Darién no dejaba de mirarla, ella comía y que movimientos hacia. Si era en convertirse en su sombra, lo haría

En casa Chiba

Artemis se encontraba recordando, su juventud y su único amigo kenji que había logrado salir adelante con la empresa de golosina que al principio, todo iba de maravilla hasta que kenji se metió en la mala vida, gastaba el dinero sin ninguna razón, el lo aconsejaba y quedo asombrado como su negocio de ser prospero se había ido a la ruina, el poco dinero que le había quedado, se lo quito para pagar deudas y así ninguno fuera a parar a la cárcel, se separaron a los pocos años se entero que había muerto… estuvo un tiempo triste, con el tiempo su amigo quedo en el recuerdo.

— Amor.- luna acostándose a su lado – vamos a dormir, mañana será un hermoso día

— Claro mi amor.- dándole un beso en los labios – estaba pensado, si llego a tener una nieta, me gustaría que serena le colocara el nombre de Usagi

Luna sonrío tiernamente

— Espero que serena lo hago, sí es niño a mi me gustaría que se llamara Mamoru

Artemis arqueo la ceja

— Todavía con ese, nombre.- haciéndose el molesto – es tan feo, jamás permití que mi hijo llevara ese nombre

— Odioso.- luna molestándose y girándose – buenas noches

El sonrío y le dio un beso en los labios, la abrazo

Los días siguientes serena estaba sintiendo peor, los malestares estaban aumentando cada día y trataba de ocultarlo, para no preocupar a su familia, Darién sabia que algo no estaba bien con su mujer y si era llevarla a rastras a una clínica lo haría

En agencia Rey

— Toma serena.- lita mirándola con seriedad – deberías ir a un doctor – rudeza – tienes días a sí y para completar aun insistes que no estás embarazada.

— No lo estoy.- cansada – no siento nada

— Por favor.- ella suspirando - tú misma te estás negando

— Quiero un bebé.- tomándose un poco de jugo de mora – mi periodo bajo

— Eso, pudo ser un sobre lleno, serena tuve dos meses viendo mi periodo, aquí está mi bebé.- tocándose el vientre con amor

— No, todas somos iguales.- seriedad y levantándose – me voy a mi departamento – ella suspirando – necesito dormir, tengo un sueño horrible. Dile a mina y amy que se encarguen de todo esto, me llaman en cualquier cosa.

— Detente.- mina con seriedad – acaso se te olvida, unas horas tienes que viajar a Londres, para próximo desfile.

Ella suspiro

— Maldición.- frustrada – llama a la agencia Chiba y pídele que organice todo para ese día – mirándolas – avísame para alistarme, viajar a Londres

— Quedan dos semanas.- informa mina y mirándola - ¿sí, quieres te acompaño?

— Dos embarazadas, no lo creo conveniente.- Michiru entrando

— ¡No estoy embarazada! – rabiosa

— Te informo, que si.- ella sonriendo – acaba de llevar los análisis de ayer, estás esperando un bebito, amiga.

Está se quedo mirándolas y suspiro largamente, para después desmayarse

Hola ¿Cómo están? Aquí esta, el capítulo espero que les guste, algún pelón ortográfico una disculpa.

Marie Mademoiselle Chiba

Barbielove

yesqui2000

Cami

Usako-Chiba-T

Guest

Nai SD

naiara moon

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

Tommiboy

yssareyes48

usagimoon

ALEXACHIBA


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo # 11

Cuando serena reacciono, sus amigas estaban encima de ella, mirándolas con preocupación se tomo su tiempo para poder levantarse y aceptar que estaba esperando un bebé del amor de su vida, tendría que avisarle, estaba segura que se pondría cómo loco, estaba un detalle lo conocía muy bien, se enteraba de la existencia de su bebé, no la dejaría ir a Londres. Lo decidió cuando regresaría le diría que tendrían un bebé

— ¿Y cómo te sientes? – le pregunto Michiru mirándola

— Bien. — Ella leve sonrisa – acompáñame para Londres

— Está bien. — Michiru sonriéndole – avísale a tú esposo, que va hacer papá

— Sí. — Ella levantándose – le diere, después

En empresa de festejo Chiba

Darién se encontraba terminando de ver unos informes, cuando mina le había enviado un mensaje

— ¿Qué pasara? – Abriendo el mensaje y leyéndolo – no puede ser – levantándose y tomando su chaqueta, saliendo – seiya me voy para la agencia de mi esposa – salió a toda prisa

En casa Chiba

Artemis se encontraba intranquilo, si presintiera que algo malo fuera a pasar, llamo a su esposa varias veces y luna no aparecía, salió de la habitación y cuando por fin la encontró en la sala

— Mujer. — él acercándose a ella

— ¿Qué paso amor? – ella mirándolo

— Te estaba llamando.- serio y sentándose alado de ella

— Disculpa.- sonriendo y mirándolo – estaba mirando las fotos cuando estábamos solteros. Bueno que no teníamos a Darién aun, siempre hemos sido felices, a pesar que muchas veces estuve llorando porque no podía embarazarme.

— Siempre, supe que tú me darías un hijo.- abrazándola – te amo, por estar siempre a mi lado y aguantarme – sonriendo

— Eso es lo importante.- ella sonriendo – espero que Darién y serena sean felices, como nosotros.

— Claro que si

En agencia Rey

— Serena.- su esposo mirándola con seriedad – no vas a mentirme, me avisaron que te había desmallado nuevamente

— Ya estoy bien.- ella con seriedad – amor, estoy embarazada

Darién quedo mirándola y la tomo entre sus brazos, dio muchas vueltas

— ¡Te amo! – lleno de felicidad

Ella estaba sonriendo, sintió que su esposo la bajo

— Está es la mejor noticia, mi amor.- besándola - ¿y cómo te sientes?

— Mejor. Voy tengo que viajar para Londres.- mirándolo, esperando que no sé molestara porque viajaría así, con malestares.

— ¿Y quién va contigo? No estoy dispuesto, que viajes sola.- mirándola a los ojos – me encantaría, acompañarte. No puedo hacerlo

— Michiru, viajara conmigo.- sonriéndole

— Así si.- abrazándola – cuando, nuestros padres se enteren se volverán locos. Con la noticia

— De eso, no cabe duda.- suspirando

Darién lo noto

— ¿Pasa algo? – mirándola

— Sí y no.- ella caminando a su silla y sentándose – me tomo por sorpresa, no se primero estábamos de acuerdo con tener al niño, después apareció ese bebé que resulto no ser tú hijo. Lo siento he estado bloqueada con la idea de ser madre, tenía miedo que el niño fuera tuyo y descubrir mi embarazo. No sé – dudosa – debes de pensar que soy una tonta.

— Para nada.- él acercándose a ella – todo estará bien – colocando su mano en su vientre – nuestro bebé es esperado por todos.

—Lo sé.- sonriendo – te extrañare amor

— Yo ustedes dos.- feliz y abrazándolo

— Voy para el departamento.- anuncio ella

— Vamos.- él

Darién y serena salieron sonrientes de la agencia, las chicas sonrieron. Cuando llegaron a su hogar se besaron con mucho amor y pasión, uniéndose en uno solo, para disfrutarse mutuamente y demostrarse lo mucho que se aman. Unas pocas horas serena se iría.

Ella después de disfrutar un momento con su esposo, él la ayudo a recoger sus pertenencias, en una parte él no quería que se fuera, tenía que entenderla es su trabajo, no podía obligarla a quedarse todo su embarazo en Japón, su agencia le pedía estar siempre en movimiento.

Unas horas después

En el aeropuerto

— Te portas bien.- Darién sonriéndole a su esposa

— Claro que sí.- ella feliz – avísale a la familia del bebé – tocándose el vientre

— Claro que lo hare.- dándole un piquito

— Serena.- Michiru acerándose – el avión está listo

— Está bien, vamos.- mirando a su esposo – nos vemos

— Te amo.- le dio un beso

Antes de serena irse le dio un fuerte abrazo a su esposo, se fue sonriendo con Michiru

En otro lugar de Japón

Agencia de modelos Black

— ¡Qué! – Exclamo Beryl – como que la agencia rey, está en primer lugar – grito furiosa

— Cálmate.- su esposo

— Cómo quieres, que me calme.- Beryl mirando a su esposo sabio – esa mocosa ha subido como la espuma en poco tiempo – frenética – esa atrevida.

— Tú cálmate.- sabio sonriendo – ella se irá a Londres, ese desfile saldrá muy mal

— ¿Qué estás planeando? – curiosa, la odiaba desde que se entero que se caso con Darién, aun lo amaba. Siempre supo que el estaba enamorado de ella desde el principio, cuando se caso con sabio, sabía que podía pisotear a serena con su agencia, mucho años lo hizo. No iba a permitir que serena quedara en primer lugar. Primero muerta que estar debajo de ella.

Unas después

Serena y Michiru llegaron a Londres, la verdad serena estaba realmente agotada, no podía creer que un viaje que ella hacía casi todo el tiempo, fuera tan molesto, su amiga le comento que es por su embarazo, ella ahora entendía como lita y mina se cansaban tan rápidamente, su bebé no le daría un embarazo muy tranquilo.

En el hotel

Serena salió del baño

— Que rico.- alegre – me hacía falta

— Sí.- Michiru acostada en la cama – tengo sueño – bostezando

— Yo también.- ella acostándose en la cama – buenas noches

En Japón

En casa Chiba

— ¡Sí! – gritaron los abuelos

— Mi princesa embarazada.- hiroto feliz

— Sí.- serenity sonriendo - ¿a quién se parecerá?

— A mi dari.- luna alegre – espero que sea una niña

— No.- Artemis – tienen que ser dos bebés

— ¿Y en donde esta serena? – pregunto su suegro, mirando a Darién

— En Londres.- mirándolos

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué, la dejaste ir? – dijeron todos en coro

Darién se les quedo mirándolos, esperaba tener las palabras adecuadas para que ellos entendieran, que serena tiene un trabajo y una vida.

Hola como están, yo estoy bien. Mi operación gracias a Dios ya se sano. Tengo otro problemita de salud. Nada grave con dieta y tranquila pasara. Espero que les guste el capítulo

Gracias por sus Rw A:

Barbielove

yesqui2000

naiara moon

Usako-Chiba-T

Nai SD

Cami

yssareyes48

Le doy la bienvenida A:

Magguie Aino

kino


	13. Chapter 13

Capitulo # 12

En casa Chiba

— Ustedes, tienen que entender que serena tiene una vida. — Mirándolos con seriedad – ella no va a cambiar su vida por nuestro hijo.

— Un hijo cambia todo. — luna seria

— Sí, mamá. — Leve sonrisa – yo no quiero que serena se quede en casa cuidando niños, ella le gusta estar en la agencia y viajar. Nosotros veremos la manera que nuestro bebé nos tenga a los dos a su lado.

— Hijo. — Artemis – un bebé necesita de cuidado

— Papá. — Serio – el bebé nos tendrá

— Falta mucho. — serenity sonriendo – para eso estamos los abuelos, para consentir

— Eso es verdad. — su esposo

— No pensemos en eso. — pidió él

Un día después

En Londres

Serena se había levantado y se dio un baño para irse al club, tener todo listo

— Serena. — Michiru sonriendo – la vista es preciosa

— Lo sé. — Sonriendo – vine una vez con los padres de Darién. Nos las pasamos súper

— Mmm ¿Cómo que hiciste algo con Darién? – arqueando una ceja

— Pues si. — Divertida – Darién no lo sabe – sonrojada

— ¿Qué le hiciste? – Michiru curiosa

— Ese tiempo, teníamos unos dieciséis años. El tomo mucho porque estábamos celebrando el cumpleaños de papá Artemis, mamá luna fue con papá a disfrutar en otra habitación, nosotros nos quedamos solos en una.

— ¡No! – exclamo su amiga

— Deja que termine. — Ella seria – el comenzó a besarme y pues no quería detenerlo, me acaricio mi cuerpo sin quitarme la ropa. Me sentía en las nubes, se quedo dormido. Yo lo acaricie y después tenía tanta vergüenza que no quería verlo más

Michiru soltó una carcajada

— Yo casi, le hice algo parecido a mi Haruka…

— Eso fue la adolescencia. — alegre

— Vámonos. — su amiga

Serena y Michiru alquilaron un auto para ir al club, en el camino estaban encantadas mirando fascinadas los lugares del país.

— Sere.

— Dime

— ¿Y cuantos meses, crees que estás?

— Sera un mes, creo. — ella leve sonrisa

— Tienes un tiempo de casada

— Sí, no creo que sea mucho

— Puede ser. — sin dejar de mirar el paisaje

— Llegamos. — chofer deteniéndose

— Gracias. — serena

En Japón

En casa de Tomoe

— Entonces. — tomoe mirando con seriedad a su mujer – quiero que regreses a España

— No quiero. — Ella seria – no me iré sin ti

— Eres terca. — Serio – tengo que hablar con ese viejo chiba

— Podemos esperarte. — ella mirándolo con seriedad

— No y no. — Enojándose – unazuki no existe ningún motivo. Para que te quedes aquí

— Claro que si. — Ella levantándose de la silla y mirando a su hijo que estaba durmiendo en su moisés – somos tu familia

— Eres necia

— Señor. — Mayordomo acercándose – llego el señor

— Hazlo pasar. — ordeno

El hombre entro

— Artemis. — exclamo tomoe sonriendo

— Hola. — serio alado de él se encontraba su abogado – vengo, aclarar ciertas cosas contigo – autoridad

— Pasa. — Mirando a su mujer – llévate al niño a la casa

— Sí. — ella sorprendida y sacando a Usui de su Moisés, alejándose

— Me sorprende. — tomoe con sinceridad – jamás pensé. Tenerte aquí en mi casa

— Yo menos. — Artemis acercándose a él – tuve un tiempo, investigando. Antes de que me diera el infarto. Sabía todo, me estaba haciendo el inocente. Cuando me entere que estabas acercándote a mi nuera. Tuve que tomar medidas.

— ¿Cómo cuales? – tomoe mirándolo

— Se que quieres, quedarte con mi dinero. — Rudeza, sacando un cheque – tomo, esto es lo que guarde en el banco. Para tú padre.

Tomoe lo tomo y miro

— Es demasiado. — atónito

— Sí, con los años fue agrandándose. — Mirándolo – iba a entregar a tú madre, cuando fui ustedes se habían ido a España. Luna y yo estamos en tratamiento para embarázanos. No tuve cabeza para nada, más que mi mujer e hijo.

— Gracias. — Él – no tengo ningún motivo, para quedarme aquí

— Te lo agradezco, no quiero que molestes más a mi familia. — Artemis seriedad

— Tranquilo viejo. — El burlan – me perderé de tú vida

— Vamos. — mirando a su abogado

— Sí

En Londres

— Perfecto. — Serena entusiasmada – todo listo – feliz

— Sere. — Su amiga – será todo un existo

— Sí, amiga. Esta vez serás la número uno. — sonriendo

— Disculpen. — una mujer sonriéndoles – La agencia Rey está en primer lugar de hace unos días

— ¡Qué! – exclamaron asombradas

— Mucho gusto, soy Setsuna. — extendiéndole la mano

— Mucho gusto. — Serena sonriendo, dándole la mano – wow en primer lugar.

— Sí. — Michí feliz – tenemos que celebrarlo

— Lo haremos en Tokio. — Sonriendo, mirando a setsuna — ¿de qué trabajas?

— Soy dueña del club. — sonriendo

— Ok. — ella

— Serena, es mejor que nos vayamos. — michi

— Claro, todo está listo. Solo necesitamos que llegue el día para el desfile. — serena emocionada

Los días fueron pasando lentamente, serena cuando regreso a Tokio toda su familia la estaban esperando en aeropuerto, para darle la bienvenida, ella aun no quería usar nada materno aun su vientre seguía plano. Su madre y su suegra insistieron que comenzara a usar ropa materna, ella para complacerlas lo hizo, Darién y serena se estaban más que felices con la llegada de su bebé que estaban pensado en nombres para él o ella.

En agencia Rey

— No, se para que usas esas ropas. — Mina sonriéndole a su jefa – se nota aun no se te ve nada.

— Lo mismo le dije. — Serena frustrada – no, quería llevarle la contraria. Aun que – levantándose la blusa y enseñándole un abultado que estaba — ¿es normal? – mirándola

Mina la miro asombrada

— Serena, puede ser. Que sean gemelos

Ella palideció

— No creo

— Si, serian gemelos. Son dos de una vez. — mina sonriendo

— No lo sé. — Tocándose el vientre – uno o dos. Son bienvenidos – sonriendo

— ¿Y cómo están los abuelos? – sonriendo

— Están demasiado, emocionados. Se la pasan tejiendo. Hasta mi papá y papá Artemis están hasta tejiendo. Están muy contentos

— Ya veo. — Mina sonriéndole – yo voy por unos chocolates. Estoy supera antojada

— No, comas muchos dulces. — Mirándola con seriedad – tienes que cuidarte

— Con michi atrás de nosotras. Tengo que darme un gusto. Yaten me tiene verde. — fastidiada

— Desean los mejor para ti. — alegre

— Eso sí. — levantándose y alejándose

En empresa de festejo Chiba

— Todo listo. — seiya sonriendo

— Gracias amigo. — Darién agradecido

— ¿Y serena cómo está?

— Bien, algunos malestares. Nada de preocuparse. — emocionado

— Se nota, que estás. Muy emocionado. — el sonriendo

— Demasiado. Ya quiero que nazca. Sí se parecerá a mi o mi serena.— feliz

— Espero que se parezca a serena. — Mirándolo – eres muy feo

Darién haciéndose el ofendido

— Sí, claro

— Señor. — joven asomándose en la puerta

— Pasa. — Darién levantándose

La joven paso, un poco apenada

— Seiya te presento a mi nueva ayudante. — Formalidad – su nombre es Jana

Seiya se quedo mirando a la joven de cabello castaño, su piel morena y un hermoso cuerpo

— Oye. — Darién dándole un golpecito en la espalda – saluda

— Mucho… gusto. — un poco apenado – soy seiya kou

— Mucho gusto. Jana ling. — sonriéndole

— Jana, espero que no tengas ningún problema en la empresa.— tranquilidad – seiya enséñale las instalaciones a Jana.

— Claro. — Sin dejar de mirarla – vamos

Darién miro cómo su mejor amigo se iba con la joven

— Otro que cayó. — el divertido

Horas después

En departamento Chiba Tsukino

En la habitación principal

— Te amo. — serena sonriendo y abrazando a su esposo

— Yo también. — dándole un beso en los labios

Ella separándose de él

— ¿Y has pensando en un nombre si es niño o niña?

— Sí es niño. Me gustaría que se llamara Mamoru. — él mirándola

— ¿Y porque?

— Mi mamá, siempre le ha gustado ese nombre y quiero complacerla

— A mi me gustaría que nuestra hija se llamara Bunny. — ella sonriendo

— Ese no es un nombre. — él serio

— Se llamara Rei. — mirándolo

— Está bien. — Sonriendo – es niño Mamoru y sí es niña Rei

— Perfecto. — dándole un beso en los labios

Darién y serena demostraron su infinito amor, cómo solo ellos sabían dárselo

Unos días después

En Londres

— Una cosa. Que este embarazada y la otra que vinieran para acá. — Serena cruzando los brazos – mirar a sus padres y suegros – se cuidarme sola. No soy la única embarazada

— Sí, lo sabemos amor. — Darién agarrándole la mano – no queremos dejarte sola

— Ya ni desmallo me da. — Quejándose – esta semana ni he vomitado

— Sí, igual queremos protegerte. — Su madre – vamos a estar cómo de luna de miel – sonriendo

— Así es. — Artemis – así que vamos a pedir nuestras habitaciones

— Adiós. — luna alegre

Ellos se alejaron de los futuros padres

— Son una pesadilla. — susurro serena

— Vamos. — su esposo jalándola para ir a su habitación

En otro lado de Londres

— Mañana será un día muy especial.- sonrió beryl

— Así es amor mí.- sabio sonriéndole, tomando un poco de vino

Hola muchas gracias por sus rw A:

Barbielove

naiara moon

yesqui2000

Magguie Aino

Usako-Chiba-T

yssareyes48

Le doy la Bienvenida A:

21nee

Familiachibatsukino


End file.
